The Swan's Call
by Kaboom0
Summary: David Swan. Agent of the UNSC. Student of Tabane Shinonono. Genetically and Biomechanically enhanced. But none of these things could have prepared him for what his next mission entails. He must attend the IS Academy in Japan in order to assist, train, and be the personal mechanic to Ichika Orimura. Will update infrequently cause I suck.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey. Fair warning this will probably suck because I am a terrible writer. BUT I WILL BE POSTING THIS SHIT ANYWAYS CAUSE I WANNA! Will update infrequently because I suck.**

Nothing in my training could have prepared me for this. As I walk into the room, I feel hungry gazes ripping into me. I run my hand through my messy brown hair nervously before turning to face my new found predators.

"Class, I would like you to meet David Swan. He is a transfer student. And before you ask, this one really is a boy." Ms. Yamada, the vice-homeroom teacher says.

The class erupts into cheers, including the person that I transferred to this school for. Ichika Orimura, wait no. Orimura Ichika, got to remember I am back in Japan.

"Hello everyone, my name is David Swan. I am a transfer student originally from the U.S." I say.

"Orimura, you are going to be in charge of showing Swan around. We are about to do a demonstration in the arena, so show him to the locker room." Ms. Yamada says.

"On it, okay Swan. Lets get out of here before the horde comes. Follow me." Ichika says, getting out of his desk.

I size up Ichika for a moment. He looks to be about my height and his posture suggests that he knows what he is doing.

"Righto! Lead the way!" I say, following him out the door.

We start jogging down the halls at a decent pace.

"Orimura, what exactly did you mean by horde?" I ask.

He opens his mouth to answer when a girl whips around the corner and points to us.

"Look! Its the transfer student!" She yells.

The hall is immediately filled with girls looking at me excitedly. I hear snippets of conversation about my brown hair, pale complexion, and silver eyes. I turn to Ichika, confused.

"We are the only two guys in the school. They get really excited when a boy gets here." He says.

"So they are just after me right now?" I ask.

"Probably."

I slap Ichika on the back and laugh.

"Great, that makes this a lot easier. Stand against the wall for me."

Ichika complies quickly.

"Right then, I'll see you later Orimura!" I say, crouching into a runner's pose.

"Wait, what are you doing Swan?" Ichika asks.

"Getting these girls off your back." I say as I sprint at the crowd in front of me.

As I get close, I jump. My training pays off as I soar over the girls' heads. I land in a roll and take off in a sprint. I hear one of the girls shout "After him!" as the sound of running feet fills the hallway. I pay them no mind and pull out my tablet. I quickly bring up a map of the school and overlay the GPS tracker feed on top of it. I overlay a simple paint program over that and draw out the fastest route to the locker room. With that done, I upload the information to my eyes. After a few seconds, a red line appears in front of me in my vision. I grin as I stow my tablet and speed up my pace.

* * *

I reach the locker room quickly, having lost the girls a long time ago. I sigh and open the door. The locker room is spacious to say the least. The high ceiling and modern cone lights give off an aura of prestige, adding accents to the already beautiful room. I put those thoughts aside as I search for my locker.

I hear the door open just as I find my locker.

"Orimura? Is that you?" I call out as I open the locker.

"Swan? Yeah its me, but how did you even find this place?" he asks.

" I have my ways." I shout back as I start taking off my clothes.

"Okay then, we have a bit of time to kill before class so meet me at the showers when you're done changing." He calls back.

"Sure thing." I say.

I slip the full-body jumpsuit on over my skin. I feel the black material tighten around me, readjusting itself to my form. I move my arms and jump up and down to test the calibration. After being confident in the calibration, I strap back on my holster and grab the long barreled black pistol I set down. I eject the magazine and check the ammo before putting it back in. I grab four extra magazines before heading over to the showers. It isn't long before Ichika shows up.

"So, Orimura. I have been meaning to ask you, what's up with the specification that I am 'really a guy?'" I ask.

"Oh yeah, the last transfer student was pretending to be a boy."

"So, basically what you're saying is that you got to have a secret girlfriend that no one knew was a girl?" I ask with a sadistic smile.

"I wish it was that simple. The girls here are insane. Its been hard being the only guy here."

"That's coming from the guy who essentially has a harem. Don't deny that being the only guy in a school full of girls isn't awesome."

"I guess."

"Don't worry Orimura. I'll convert you to my way of thinking one way or another. By the way, mind if I call you Ichika?"

"Not at all. Mind if I call you David?"

"Not at all. Remember, I'm from the US of A. First names are normal there."

"Oh yeah, anyways. We should probably get out there. The instructor has a thing about being on time."

"Lead the way."


	2. Chapter 2

"Ichika. You are a lying son of a bitch." I say, unable to look away from the sheer beauty in front of me.

"What makes you say that?" Ichika asks.

"Look out there. Tell me what you see."

"Um, the rest of our class?"

"Correction. The rest of our class. Who happen to all be girls. Who also happen to be wearing skin-tight jumpsuits."

"I don't see what you are getting at..."

"Ichika. Do happen to be interested in men?"

"What? What makes you say that?"

"The fact that you do not understand how lucky we are right now. I mean look at them! THESE GIRLS ARE GORGEOUS!" I say, shouting the last bit louder than intended.

I see many girls look down bashfully as a light pink graces their cheeks.

"Huh, I guess that somehow worked out in my favor..." I say quietly.

"Swan! Orimuma! Get over here now! I have no tolerance for tardiness!" I hear a gruff but clearly feminine voice shout.

"Geez, who's the drill sergeant?" I ask Ichika sarcastically.

Ichika sighs before answering.

"That would be my older sister. Who also happens to be our teacher."

"Wait, Chifuyu Orimura teaches our class?"

Ms. Orimura decides to answer my question.

"I said get your butts over here! Geez Swan, I except better from someone with your background!" She shouts.

"I'm off the clock right now! Mission orders specify that I am supposed to act like a normal student!" I shout back.

"No back talk! Get over here!"

"Yes ma'am."

"Swan, I'd like you to do a demonstration with Orimura." Ms. Orimura says.

"Not sure how much help I'm going to be, I don't pilot an IS like Ichika."

A ripple of surprise goes through the class. Ichika looks the most surprised.

"Wait, if you can't pilot the IS, why are you attending school here?" Ichika asks.

I open my mouth to answer but Ms. Orimura beats me to the punch.

"Mr. Swan here is a very experienced IS technician. He trained under Tabane Shinonono herself. He is also a specialist in Anti-IS combat. He is currently on loan to us from the United Nations Security Council to assist us with Ichika's training and maintenance." She says.

I hear whispers throughout the class.

"He trained under _THE _Tabane Shinonono?"

"What's Anti-IS combat? How can a guy ever hope to beat an IS?"

"Is it just me, or does the fact that he works for the UN at this age make him even hotter?"

I disregard these comments and turn to face Ms. Orimura.

"So, what exactly do you want me to do?" I ask.

"I want you to display your anti-IS combat techniques against Ichika." she says.

"Um, do I have a say in this?" Ichika asks.

"Shut up Orimura. Swan, I want you to show these girls how you can take down an IS. Use any technique you deem necessary." Ms. Orimura says.

I roll my neck and crack my knuckles.

"I am apologizing in advance for this Ichika." I say.

"Don't think I'll go down easy." Ichika replies.

I see the shimmer designating the beginning of IS formation. IS's can be deployed in a fraction of a second. Its because of that I have to always be even faster. My jumpsuit begins to vibrate and a piercing shriek rips through the air. Ichika falls to one knee, clutching his ears without his IS deployed. I cancel the sound after a few seconds. I walk over to Ichika and help him back on his feet.

"Sorry bout that Ichika. Its hard to deploy your IS when you can't concentrate, isn't it." I say.

"Okay Orimura, you're done. Dunois, you're up next. Go ahead and deploy your IS." Ms. Orimura says.

I hand Ichika off to a gaggle of girls before walking back and facing this "Dunois". I do a double take before turning back to Ms. Orimura.

"Ms. Orimura, do I have to do this?" I ask.

"What? You afraid of going up against an IS?" She asks.

"Not at all. I just don't want to have to beat up the most beautiful girl I have ever seen." I say.

I see Dunois blush a bright red before regaining her composer.

"What makes you think you are going to beat me so easily?" Dunois asks.

"Would you like me to show you or can you just take me at my word?" I ask.

"I think I'd like a demonstration." She responds, an assault rifle materializing in her hands.

"Fine, I can't refuse a beautiful girl like you." I say.

I take out my pistol, syncing up the targeting reticule with my eyes. After the calibration is complete, I chamber the first round and adopt an agile fighting stance.

"Let the battle commence!" Ms. Orimura shouts.

Dunois unleashes a maelstrom of bullets at me. I take off at a sprint, keeping right ahead of the bullets. I watch her closely, letting my eyes analyze the weak points in the IS's shield. As soon as I see them, I aim my pistol and take a shot. It hits exactly where I put it and, guessing by her reaction, took out a big chunk of her shield. She flies up into the sky, trying to get a height advantage on me. As she flies, my eyes adjust the targets on her weak points to compensate for her velocity. I fire three shots in succession, all of them hitting their marks. Her IS shimmers and fades, leaving her plummeting from the sky. I take a running jump and catch her. I quickly pull her close to my chest and position myself underneath her. I harden the suit on my back just as we hit the ground. The sudden deceleration forces the air from my lungs, but I am otherwise okay.

"Dunois, are you okay?" I ask.

I feel her body react to the vibrations in my chest as I speak. She looks up at me with the remnants of tears in her eyes.

"I'm fine, the real question is how are you? You're the one who took the brunt of that fall." She says.

"I'm fine, I've had much worse happen."

"You saved my life."

"Yeah, only because I went overboard and did too much damage to your IS. I'm really sorry about that."

"No, no. Its my fault. I am the one who questioned your abilities. Anyways, is there any way I can repay you."

"No, I'm good."

I feel Dunois press against me.

"Please, is there anything I can do to repay you?"

"What you're doing right now is payment enough."

Dunois looks down at the position we are in. My hands are around her waist and she is clinging to my neck. Her body is also firmly on top of me, allowing me to feel her every curve pressed against me. She blushes fiercely and gets up quickly.

"You're a pervert." She says.

"Nah, I have had limited contact with the outside world due to my training for my entire life. You can't blame me for enjoying whatever comes my way." I say putting my hands behind my head.

"You're still a pervert."

"That's not what you're body language and vitals are telling me right now."

"What?"

"Yeah, your body language is telling me that you are savoring the contact. Your heart rate is extremely raised, your temperature has gone up, and your brain is releasing endorphins and hormones at an extreme rate."

"How do you know all of that?"

"My eyes."

"Your eyes?"

I open my mouth to explain but I am stopped by the arrival of the rest of the class. We are surrounded by a flurry of concerned questions and worried looks. I just watch Dunois as she becomes more and more flustered as she tries to explain what happened. She turns to me with pleading eyes, so I help her in the only way I know how. I scoop her up in my arms and jump out of the throng surrounding us. I land in a crouch and quickly begin sprinting towards the pits.


	3. Chapter 3

**Just for you Tomy! This chapter helps explain what David is a bit more. Enjoy!**

I set Dunois down in a chair in one of the pits before beginning to rummage around for equipment.

"Why did you do that?" Dunois asks in a small voice.

"Because you looked like a beautiful princess who needed to be saved to me." I say as I grab the cord coming out of the energy converter.

"But, why? Just for the sake of chivalry?" she asks again.

"That's one reason. Would you mind deploying your IS for me? I want to refuel her and repair any damages." I say as I walk tworads her.

"S-s-sure."

She deploys her IS and I plug in the cord to refuel her.

"Do you mind if I take a closer look at her? I promise I won't do anything pervy."

"G-go ahead."

I grab a step ladder to become eye-level with Dunois. I place my palm on her breast plate and close my eyes. I feel data race to my brain about specifications and damage reports.

"Um, what are you doing?"

"Talking to her."

"Who exactly are you talking to?"

"Your IS. She is a little bit mad at me but understands my reasons. She is grateful that I saved you though."

"My IS is saying all that? How?"

"Every IS has a personality. The more time you spend with your IS, the better you can use it. That isn't just due to skill. It all depends on how much your IS cares about her pilot. Even the most skilled pilot can be taken down if they don't have a good relationship with their IS. And your IS is very fond of you. She loves being able to feel your heartbeat from where she hangs on your necklace."

"She told you all that?"

"She told me everything Charlotte. IS's see at me as a father. They won't hide anything from me. Its also why I can take them down so well. They won't let their pilots hurt me willingly."

"My IS told you my name?"

"And all about your father too. Truly sorry about him. Some men just don't know the meaning of chivalry anymore."

"How?"

"I told you. I was trained by Tabane. I helped make the first IS. Teacher even embedded my genetic code within every IS. That way they can all feel close to me."

"So you can do all of that but not fly an IS?"

"I never said that I couldn't. I just said that I don't. It would be too weird. The connection between pilot and IS is very intimate to the IS's. I wouldn't be able to do that to any of my girls."

I take my hand off of the IS and open my eyes. I see Charlotte's eyes staring at me. She blushes and turns away.

"You said you wanted to know why I helped?" I ask.

"Yes, it would mean a lot to me." Charlotte responds.

"Well, to be honest, I can't stand the thought of you being sad. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I let even one more tear grace your cheek. I meant what I said about you being the most beautiful girl I have ever seen."

"Idiot. Now I'm all confused."

"What's there to be confused about?"

"I thought I was in love with Ichika, but now... Now I am not so sure."

"Well, I am sure. But, I will give you time, space, and whatever else you need. But right now I need to take care of my little girl. I am warning you now, my method might make you a bit... Uncomfortable."

"Uncomfortable?"

"Yeah, it will iron out a lot of bugs and increase your overall connection. But since the connection between IS and pilot is intimate... So is the method."

"Pervert."

"Hey, I didn't design it that way, that was all Teacher's idea. I just happen to be... 'Exceptionally Amazing' at it, as Teacher would put it. It is actually one of the few things I exceed Teacher at."

"Are you sure it will help?"

"Absolutely. I watched Teacher program this in."

"Fine. Just try not to be too perverted."

I shrug and unplug her IS before beginning. I start by gently caressing my fingers across the armor of the IS. I watch as lines of code appear beneath my fingers and leave soft white trails behind, marking my movements. I have soon touched every inch of the IS. The surface is covered with glowing lines of rotating code. I place my hands on the armored shoulders of Charlotte.

"Are you ready for the last part?" I ask in a soft, cooing voice.

"Yes." she responds.

I remove my hands and gently tap Charlotte's breast plate. The code on the surface of the IS flashes blue and begins separating into separate floating parts. Charlotte is suspended in the middle, her features outlined by the pulsating blue light.

"Charlotte, please don't fight what I am about to do. I apologize if this makes you feel strangely." I say in a soft voice.

"What are you going to do?" she whispers back.

"Just close your eyes and enjoy it."

She closes her eyes and I begin to gently caress every inch of her body. I trace her every curve, leaving behind rotating lines of code on her skin. I hear soft moans and feel her body twitch as I gently touch her more sensitive points. When I finish, her body is illuminated by the rotating code traced across her.

"Now Charlotte, in order to match up your brain's wavelengths with your IS, I have to kiss you. It will allow me read your brain's wavelengths and modify the IS's code to match it. Is that alright?" I whisper in her ear.

"Sure, do what ever you have to do." She says, her voice heavy.

I place my thumb on her chin and wrap my index finger around her chin. With the other hand, I place a finger on the breastplate floating behind me. I lean in, and gently touch my lips to hers. As soon as they touch, I read her wavelengths and modify the program to match. After about five seconds, I pull away and command the IS to reform around Charlotte. The plates lock together and the code on the IS and Charlotte merge and flash blue before fading.

"Alright, I am all done. How do you feel?" I ask.

"I feel like I am wrapped up in a warm blanket on a cold day." She says, a look of bliss on her face.

"Try moving around." I suggest.

She walks around a bit before turning to face me.

"I don't know what it is, but my senses feel a lot sharper in the IS now."

"That's because your IS is now able to interpret sensory data from its sensors into data that your brain interprets as touch, sound, and smell. Since your IS is synced up to you brain now, it is able to do this quickly and accurately."

"You really are 'Exceptionally Amazing' at that, aren't you?"

I shrug and get off of the step ladder. I wrap up the cable to the energy converter and put it away. I turn back around to see Charlotte behind me.

"What's up?" I ask.

She fidgets for a moment before kissing me unexpectedly. I stiffen for a moment but soon return the kiss whole heartedly. I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her close to my body. We part after a while and stare into each other's eyes.

"So what brought that on?" I ask, touching my forehead to hers.

"I don't know, I just got flustered and the only thing I could think to do was to kiss you again." She says, closing her eyes.

"But?" I ask, putting her at arm's length.

"But now I am even more confused! I have feelings for Ichika, but I also think I have feelings for you now. I don't know what to do!"

"Just sleep on it. I'm sure you'll figure out what you want. Speaking of wanting stuff, when's lunch? I'm starving!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Before I post this, I have a few things to say. First off, thank you so much for reading this far! I just started writing this because I just watched Infinite Stratos and Infinite Stratos II for the 5th time and decided to do this. I only posted it because I figured that someone, somewhere might enjoy it. And that someone is hopefully you, dear reader. Second of all, thank you so much to D-Reviewer, pinkdog16, and tomy98 for following this story! And a HUGE thank you to DeNnlsFr4n5, Liger24, enforcer64, and manix32 for both following and favoriting this story. I cannot express how happen it makes me to check my email and see that someone has followed, favorited, or commented. And tomy98, thank you so much for your comments. It means so much to me that someone actually has enough interest in this story to ask questions. And finally, something a bit embarrassing about this story. I just realized that in the two days I have been writing this, I have already typed more than 11,000 words. And most of that is exposition. The official exposition ends around chapter 8, and I realize that I have put a ton of thought into this story. Just to give you a bit of perspective, I have already planned out all the way to when Tatenashi starts living with Ichika. The only problem is that is a long way off. I plan on giving Ichika and David some "fun" experiences during the summer. So there's that to look forward to I guess. BUT ENOUGH RAMBLING! ENJOY THE STORY, please.**

"Damn, I forgot how much I love fresh sushi." I say to Ichika, who is currently sitting across from me.

"Is the sushi here really that good? I haven't tried it yet." Ichika asks.

"Yeah, it is! Here, want to try a bite?"

"Sure."

I pick up a piece of sushi in my chopsticks and offer it to Ichika. He opens his mouth and I drop the piece in. He chews and swallows, his face contorted in thought.

"Wow! That really is good! Want to try a piece of my Teriyaki?" Ichika asks.

"Sure!" I say, opening my mouth wide.

Ichika places the chicken in my mouth. I chew thoughtfully before nodding.

"Yeah, this is pretty good too!"

Instantly, we are surrounded by girls. I see Charlotte near the edge and beckon for her to sit next to me. She walks over and sets her lunch down. She has sushi like me.

"So Charlotte, mind telling me what's going on?" I ask, pointing towards the 4 girls trying to feed Ichika.

The four girls turn towards me, ignoring Ichika for a moment. The blonde one speaks first.

"My name is Cecilia Alcott, the Representative Candidate for Great Britain." She says, offering her hand.

I take her hand and plant a light kiss on it.

"Pleasure to meet you, my name is David Swan. I suppose you can say I am the Representative Technician for the UNSC." I say.

The silver haired girl speaks next.

"My name is Laura Bodewig, the Representative Candidate for Germany." She says, giving me a firm handshake.

"Oh yeah. I know about you. You have undergone similar augmentations as myself." I say.

The brunette speaks up next.

"My name is Lingyin Huang, the Representative Candidate of China." She says.

"Nice to meet you. Do you have a nickname or something?" I ask.

"Call me Rin." She responds with a smile.

The last girl starts to speak, but I stop her.

"No need for an introduction from you. I would recognize you anywhere. Houki Shinonono, Teacher's little sister. I have heard so much about you. Congratulations on the Kendo Tournament." I say.

"How do you know all that?" She asks, clearly put off.

"Teacher would never stop talking about you. She has pictures of you all over her lab."

"Wait, by 'Teacher' do you mean my sister?"

"Yeah, I thought I made that clear earlier. Anyways, please go back to your battle for Ichika's affections. It is really entertaining."

Charlotte lets out a small snicker from beside me as the girls faces all turn bright red. Ichika looks at me in confusion.

"What do you mean, 'battle for my affections?'" He asks.

"Nothing!" The four girls shout in unison.

"This is going to be fun!" I say before returning to my sushi.

* * *

"So, this is our room?" I ask outside the door Ichika just opened.

"Yup, you are going to be my third, and hopefully last, roommate this year.

"Geez, I hate to ask, but what happened?" I ask while admiring the simplistic design of the room.

"My first roommate was Houki due to a mixup, Charlotte was my second but turned out to be a girl, and now you." He says while lying down on his bed.

"Yeesh, I know how hard it is to bunk with a girl. I had to live with Teacher for 13 years."

"You don't know the half of it. It got really awkward at times, especially after I found out Charlotte was a girl."

"Did you ever take 'advantage' of your situation, if you know what I mean?"

"Of course not. Chifuyu is the head resident. She would kill me if I tried anything."

"Well said. Mind if I hit up the first shower?"

"Not at all. I want to lay down for a minute anyways."

"Thanks dude." I say, walking into the bathroom.

I strip off my clothes and turn on the shower when I hear the door open.

"Hey David, we ran out of body soap in there. Here's some more." He says, offering me a bottle.

"Thanks, I appreciate it." I say as I take the bottle from him.

"Uh, David? If you don't mind me asking, where did you get all of those scars?" He asks with a worried look.

I look down at myself and see the familiar patchwork of scars across my body.

"Oh yeah. These are from when Teacher replaced some of my internal stuff with electronics. My body didn't quite accept the modifications at first, leaving me with all of these scars."

"Wait, you have electronics inside your body?"

"Of course I do! I'm also not quite human. I don't have any parents per say. Scientists took all the best genes from people and made me from that DNA. A normal guy couldn't do half of what I have to."

"Is that why your eyes are so weird?"

"Yeah, these aren't real. They were hand-made by Teacher so that I could use them for Augmented Reality and as designated RAM."

"So how much of you is still organic?"

"It's probably about 50/50 at this point. Anything else you want to ask about while I am standing naked in the bathroom?"

"No, sorry about that. Have a good shower." He says before walking out.

* * *

I awake in the middle of the night to the sound of footsteps near my bed. I grab my pistol off my night stand and enable the night vision mode on my eyes. What I see surprises me.

"Bodewig? What are doing in here? And why are you naked?" I ask to the startled Laura.

"I am here to sleep with my Wife. Do you have a problem with that?" She asks.

"By 'Wife' do you mean Ichika?"

"Of course."

"Go right ahead. Have a nice night."

"As to you." She says as she dives under the covers.


	5. Chapter 5

**ANOTHER CHAPTER! Sorry, I couldn't wait until tomorrow to post this. ALSO! There is a poll on my profile about who Ichika should pair with... So check that out if you care.**

I awake to Ichika shouting.

"Geez Ichika, tone it down a bit! Morning Bodewig." I say, nodding to Laura who is wrapped in the blankets.

Ichika looks at me with anger in his eyes.

"Wait, you knew about this and didn't stop her?" He asks.

"What did you expect? I wake up to a beautiful naked woman trying to get in bed with you and you expect me to stop her? That would be in serious violation of the Bro-Code."

Ichika sighs and puts his head in his hands.

"What's wrong wife? Do you not enjoy having a naked woman sleep with you?" Laura asks Ichika.

"Of course not!" He responds.

"Do you happen to be interested in men?" Laura asks him.

"That's what I said!" I say while walking to the bathroom.

"No, it's not that! It's just not proper!" I hear Ichika shout.

I quickly brush my teeth before walking back out.

"By the way. Bodewig, do you need to borrow any clothes before you leave? It would be weird for you to go back to your room naked." I ask her.

"No, it's fine. I'll just call my roommate." She responds nonchalantly.

"And who might that be?" I ask, getting out my clothes for the day.

"Charlotte Dunois."

I set my clothes down on my bed and turn back to Laura.

"Bodewig, would you like to switch roommates?" I ask.

"TRATIOR!" I hear Ichika shout from the bathroom.

"I'm afraid that isn't possible. The dorms are not coed." She says.

"That's not what I've heard." I grumble under my breath.

I begin changing clothes when I hear a knock on the door.

"I'll get it! I say, sliding on a fresh pair of underwear.

I open the door to see a surprised looking Charlotte.

"Morning beautiful. How did you sleep?" I say, leaning against the door frame.

"Pervert! Where are your clothes?" She shouts, shoving me into the room before slamming the door shut behind us.

"What? It's not like I'm naked! I'm wearing underwear!"

"That isn't the point! This is no way to present yourself to a lady!"

"That's not what I've heard." I say, taking a step towards her.

She backs up against the door before looking down at my body. Surprise fills her face as she sees my scars.

"Oh my god! What happened to you?" She asks, tracing my scars with her finger.

"Just remnants of the surgery that Teacher did on me." I say.

"Surgery? For what?"

"Replacing some of my organic bits for inorganic stuff."

"What all did she replace?"

"Don't worry. I still have all my important bits. If you know what I mean."

"Pervert. I can't believe I felt sorry for you. Where's Laura?"

"On Ichika's bed. I'm going to finish changing. Feel free to watch."

"Pervert."

I shrug and walk back to my bed. As I put my shirt on I quickly turn around and catch Charlotte staring at me. She blushes and turns away.

"Awww, you're so cute when you get bashful." I say, slipping my shirt the rest of the way on.

Charlotte's blush deepens and she begins tapping her toes against the floor.

"Anyways, when is breakfast? I am starving." I say, strapping my holster to my side before draping my shirt over it.

"Why are you always starving? Why not just hungry?" Charlotte asks in a quiet voice.

"Because, all of the mechanical bits in my body are powered by electric currents naturally produced in my body. So, I need a lot of energy to keep me going." I say.

Ichika choses now to step out of the bathroom.

"Breakfast is going on right now. We better get there quick before it's over." He says.

"Aye, captain!" I say, giving a mock salute.

* * *

"So, what's up with the fan club?" I ask Ichika in between bites.

"We are the only two guys in school. You have to expect a little interest." He says.

"Why are both of you acting like nothing weird is going on right now?" Charlotte asks from beside me.

I stop eating for a moment and look at her.

"Because there isn't anything weird going on?" I say, confused.

"You are eating 2 pounds of steak, a pound of bread, and you have drunk a gallon of energy drink so far. How is that not weird?" Charlotte asks.

"Just sounds like what he eats for breakfast to me." Ichika says, uninterested.

"Why are you not fazed by this Ichika?" Charlotte asks.

"After having dinner with him last night, nothing he does surprises me." He says, taking another bite.

"What did you do?" Charlotte asks me.

I raise my hands in surrender.

"I just had what I usually have for dinner. No big deal." I say.

"What is a normal dinner to you?" She asks.

"Basically a cow."

"What?"

"I essentially eat an entire cow. The UN has to buy multiple cows every day just to feed me. I told you, I eat a lot."

"Where did you get a cow?"

"I told you, the UN ships them in. A local slaughter house gets the meat, and then it is shipped to wherever I am staying."

"How can you even eat that much?"

"I don't know the specifics, but somehow I metabolize food almost instantly."

"You should have seen the looks on the cooks' faces when a government squad showed up to deliver his dinner. It was priceless." Ichika adds.

"Now, if you don't mind I am going to finish eating." I say.


	6. Chapter 6

**Man. It fucking kills me to limit myself to one chapter a day. But, if I don't I'll get overwhelmed so I am fucked either way.**

"So is this how every day is?" I ask Ichika.

He turns around in his chair to face me.

"Pretty much, at least until Chifuyu gets here."

We are currently surrounded by the girls of Class 1-A. They are whispering among themselves and nudging each other. The only ones absent are the 5 girls that I actually know. They are currently huddled in the corner, presumably discussing ways to seduce Ichika. One of the girls steps out from the circle and taps me on my shoulder.

"Yes?" I ask, "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Um, yes. Swan, is there anyone in this class that you… You know… Like? After your declaration yesterday, we have all been interested."

"Sorry ladies, but my heart belongs to someone else."

"Could you tell us who it is?" One of the girls shouts out.

I stand up in my chair and put one foot on my desk.

"My true love is… Ichika Orimura!" I say, reaching forward to Ichika.

Ichika turns to look at me as the room goes silent. I meet his gaze and hold my composure for a moment before we both burst out laughing.

"I'm kidding of course about Ichika. I am not however kidding about my heart already belonging to someone. Although, I am not sure if she shares my affections." I say, sitting back down.

"So who is this girl?" One of the girls in the class shouts excitedly.

I hear a clatter in the corner of the classroom and see that Charlotte is frantically motioning for me not to say anything.

"Eh, whats that, _CHARLOTTE_. I don't know what you're trying to say, _CHARLOTTE_. Man, it sure is fun to say _CHARLOTTE_, isn't it _CHARLOTTE_." I say.

Charlotte collapses to her knees and buries her head in her hands. The rest of the class looks back and forth between us in confusion.

"Geez, I guess you guys can't take a hint. It's Charlotte. Hence the emphasis on her name, get it?"

The girls in the class all begin talking in hushed excitement as I get up and walk over to Charlotte. I scoop her up in my arms and flash her a smile.

"C'mon Charlotte. It's not that bad. All I did was tell them that I was only interested in you. I wanted to make sure that they would all still go after Ichika. It's more fun that way." I say.

"I hate you David!" Ichika calls out at the girls tighten their ring around his desk.

"You'll thank me later dude!" I shout back. I look back down at Charlotte. "See, no big deal. They are all too focused on Ichika now to care."

"So you did all that just to mess with Ichika?" Charlotte asks, the beginnings of tears in her eyes.

"Nah, that was more of a happy side effect. I did it to try to help you figure out how you feel about me."

"So, you are really serious about being interested in me?"

I answer her by kissing her deeply. I hear cat calls from the girls of the class, but all I am focused on right now is the heaven that is Charlotte's lips. We break apart after a few seconds, both breathing heavily.

"Does that answer your question?" I ask.

Charlotte responds by wrapping her arms around my head and pulling me in for another kiss.

"Does that answer yours?" She asks with a smirk.

I am about to respond when I hear a cough from behind me. I turn around and the blood drains from my face.

"Um, hi there Ms. Orimura. Did you sleep well?" I ask nervously.

"Set down Ms. Dunois and return to your seat, Mr. Swan. You will be running ten laps around the field after class." She says before returning to the front of the class.

I set down Charlotte and return to my seat.

"Remember class, the school beach trip is coming up soon! That's the entire reason we made you come to class. Have a nice Sunday!" Ms. Yamada says before leaving.

Everyone else begins packing up while I just sit there dumbfounded.

"Wait, that's it? We had to come to class because of a beach trip?" I ask Ichika.

Before I can answer I feel something hit me in the back of the head. I figure that this is some form of attacker so I launch my chair back with my legs before drawing my pistol and aiming it at my attacker. I immediately regret this decision. The person on the ground under my chair is none other than Ms. Orimura.

"Oh. Sorry about that Ms. Orimura. 15 years of combat training kind of makes that second nature to me." I say sheepishly, holstering my pistol.

"Mr. Swan, you now have to do 100 laps." She says as she stands up.

"Isn't that 500 kilometers?" I ask dumb founded.

"Is that a problem?"

"Kind of. That will take an insanely long amount of time."

"Then you better get started now."

* * *

I arrive at the track dressed in my jumpsuit. A small crowd of bored students have gathered to watch my punishment. Ms. Orimura is also here to oversee my punishment. She brought along a book and a bottle of water. I do a quick recalibration of my suit to focus power on my legs. I jump up and down and walk a bit to test the calibration. After I am used to it, I take my mark at the starting line. I look at Ms. Orimura expectantly but she ignores me.

"Fine, I guess I'll fire the starting shot myself." I grumble as I un-holster my pistol.

I fire one round up into the air and holster my pistol.

"Mr. Swan! Did you just use live ammunition?" Ms. Orimura shouts.

"Yeah, it's not like the bullet can kill anyone. Air resistance will slow it down enough to make it non-lethal." I say.

Suddenly, a bird plummets to the ground next to me.

"Or a bird will get hit and stop it. I guess that works too." I say, poking the bird with my foot.

"Just start running." Ms. Orimura says with annoyance.

I shrug and get into position. I take a deep breath and close my eyes. When I open them, a Heads Up Display shows my current speed and estimated time of completion. With a sly grin, I take off at a sprint. I kick up dust behind me as I run. The HUD flashes for a moment before displaying that I should be done at 2:00 and that my current speed is about 120 kmh. I grin and silently thank my self for building this jumpsuit. The jump suit is made out of a nano-fiber weave that enhances and stabilizes the user's biological systems. This effect is amplified by my already enhanced physical body. But what do you expect? I can take down the most lethal killing machines ever designed. I have to have a few tricks up my sleeve.


	7. Chapter 7

I am laying face first on the ground. My body aches and burns from all of the running.

"Fuck. Me. That. Sucked." I pant.

"What's wrong Swan? Tired already?" Ms. Orimura asks sarcastically.

"Fuck. You. I. Just. Set. A. World. Record."

"That is no way to talk to a teacher. But I suppose I can let it slide for now."

I roll over onto my back. The sun hurts my eyes so I turn up the UV filters on them.

"I. Need. Water. And. Steak." I pant.

I feel a bottle hit me in the stomach and feel a something moist hit my face. I pick it up and see it is a steak. A raw steak, but a steak all the same.

"Thank. You. Ms. Orimura." I say before taking a sip of water.

"Hey, it's just because it would be a ton of paper work if I let you die." She says before walking away.

I sit up and watch her until she is out of sight. I breathe a sigh of relief and peel off the upper half of my jump suit. My pores open up immediately and steam begins to vent from the machines inside me. I watch as the steam forms a column in the sky while I wait for all of the steam to vent. After it is all done I get up and stretch. I turn around and notice something that I really should have before. There are girls staring at me all around. All of them are sporting heavy blushes and some of their jaws are hanging open.

"What, you look like you've never seen a shirtless guy before." I say to the crowd.

Wait. Shit. I forgot that they have all been training since they were kids. They may not have seen a shirtless guy before. And I am probably not the best example to give them. My skin may be covered in a patchwork of scars, but I am by no means unattractive. Years of military grade training have done wonders for my physical form, not to mention my genetic advantages and supercharged metabolism. My body is muscular and well defined. But I still maintain a small frame in order to boost my mobility. Wait, why are they walking tworads me?

"Um girls? What do you think you're doing?" I ask nervously.

I get no answer from the slow moving horde. Shit, my exposure must have supercharged their hormones. They probably can only think about having sex right now. And a huge mob of girls with military training and a secular goal is a very scary thing. So I do the only thing I know how to do. I throw my steak at them and run.

* * *

I take refuge in the kitchen, where the cooks are nice enough to make me as much food as I can eat. Eventually, they shoo me away so they can make dinner and I sneak back to my room. I head straight into the shower and relish the feeling of the warm water washing away the sweat. I stay in there for a good half an hour before getting out. I dry off and put on a fresh pair of clothes before grabbing my jumpsuit and tablet. I leave the room and start walking to the locker room while browsing a weapons catalogue on my tablet. I order a few weapons and set them to be delivered to my dorm as I put my suit in my locker. Then I decide to go kill some time fucking about with the other technicians.

* * *

"The hell is that thing?" One of the other technicians asks.

"This my friend, is a one way ticket to fun." I say, cradling my small creation in my hands.

"What does it do."

"The little beauty is an incendiary grenade."

"Alright, anything special about it?"

"It is packed to the fucking brim with a highly volatile mix of thermite that I make myself."

"How good is it?"

"A gram of it can melt through 10 inches of steel."

"Jesus Christ! How much did you pack in there?"

"I probably fit about 3 pounds in here."

"You're insane! That much could destroy anything it touches."

"Exactly my point."

"Geez, if you weren't vetted by the UNSC I would seriously question your mental state. Anything else we can do for you?"

"Do you guys manufacture your own ammunition here?"

"We sure do, what do you need?"

"I need about 500 .45 ACP rounds that have friction lit tips and hollow bullets that I can fill myself."

"Don't tell me you plan on filling those things with that thermite of your's?"

"That's exactly what I plan on. My pistol as it is now is best suited to mid range fights. These little spitfires will let me unleash hell in close range."

"Fine. We'll do it. I'll contact you when we are done."

* * *

"So Ichika? How was your day after your sister submitted me to inhumane torture for 4 hours?" I ask Ichika, who is currently laying on his bed.

"I really don't want to talk about it..." He says, grimacing.

"That bad huh. What were you even trying to do?"

"I just wanted to buy a new swimsuit... That's all I wanted..."

"Geez dude. You're acting like you just got back from a war!"

"Lets just go to bed... We have the beach trip tomorrow."

"Fuck! That's tomorrow? Why didn't they say that this morning?"

"I don't know. Why are you so concerned?"

"Because I just bought some new guns! They are supposed to be delivered tomorrow! I wonder if I can change where they are supposed to be shipped..."

"Why are you so concerned about guns anyways?"

I answer him by tapping the wall over my bed. The panel flips to reveal a small arsenal of assorted weapons.

"When the hell did that get there?" Ichika asks.

"I have my ways."


	8. Chapter 8

"Ichika, you realize we are the luckiest guys on the entire planet, right?" I say.

"I guess. Why are you even here though? So far all you have done is eat a ton of food and screw with everybody's heads." He responds.

"Oh yeah! I was sent here to be your personal technician! Sorry, did I forget to say that?"

"Yeah, you did. Kind of important information, don't you think?"

"Sorry about that. There have been a lot of… _Distractions_ since I got here."

"Distractions? Like what?"

"Like what we are doing now."

We are currently on the beach surrounded by beautiful girls in swimsuits. And we happen to be the only males here. That along with the fact that I am pale, scarred, and carrying a weapon is attracting a lot of attention to us.

"Orimura! Do you want to play Volleyball with us? It will be fun." One of the girls says.

"Volleyball's awesome!" Another one adds.

"Sure, sounds fun." Ichika responds.

Rin chooses this moment to jump on his back and climb onto his shoulders.

"Wow! I'm up so high!" Rin exclaims, "I can see far!"

"What are you doing? Do you think your some kind of cat?" Ichika says exasperatedly.

"Oh! That looks like fun! When you're done with her can I ride you next?" One of the girls asks.

"David! Please help me!" Ichika shouts.

"Sorry dude! The Bro-Code strictly forbids me from doing that." I say, taking a picture with my tablet.

"What is with you and this Bro-Code thing?" Ichika asks.

"Say, what the devil is going on here?" A voice from behind me asks.

I turn my head to see Cecilia, wearing a blue bikini and holding a bag and an umbrella.

"I think it's obvious! He's my lookout tower!" Rin responds cheerfully.

"Oh Ichika. Surely you haven't already forgot about the promise you made to me on the bus!" Cecilia says with annoyance, stabbing her umbrella into the ground next to my foot.

"Geez, Alcott! Watch where stabbing that thing! That almost went through my foot! I have enough scars already!" I say, backing away a bit.

"Sorry about that." She says, setting up her things.

I watch with curiosity as she lays down on her towel and unties her bikini top.

"Alright then Ichika, please get on with it." She says.

I burst out laughing, getting a pain in my side.

"Ichika. You don't know what you got yourself into on the bus. This is going to be hilarious!" I say.

"And what exactly is he supposed to be getting on?" Rin says angrily, dismounting Ichika.

"As you can see, he is supposed to rub the suntan oil on my skin. It simply wouldn't do for a gentleman to renege on a promise made to a lady, now would it?" Cecilia responds.

"You heard the lady! Get down there and lather it on!" I say, still laughing uncontrollably.

"Okay. I suppose if I must." Ichika says, walking over and putting the oil on his hands.

Ichika slowly puts one hand on Cecilia's back and she yelps.

"My goodness Ichika! Warm your hands a bit before applying the oil!" Cecilia says.

"Sorry but it is my first time doing this, you know?"

"Oh! You mean that I am going to be your first time? Well then, its to be expected I suppose!" Cecilia says.

This puts me over the edge. I collapse to the ground and begin ROFLing. I finally stop laughing when I hear Ichika say, "You just want me to do your back, right?"

"No, there are many areas that I can't reach. While I have you here I would like you to cover all of them." Cecilia responds.

"All of them?!" Ichika explains.

"Yes, my legs, my thighs, and my buttocks." Cecilia says.

"Ichika you dog you!" I say, clapping him on the shoulder.

Rin chooses that moment to butt in.

"Hey there! I'll do that for ya!" She says, her hands dripping with oil.

I raise my tablet again and pull up the camera to take a picture of Ichika's shocked face.

"Dammit Rin! That is quite enough!" I hear Cecilia exclaim.

I turn to see what the racket is about and am met with Cecilia's exposed breasts. And, by some cruel law of the universe, the UNSC chooses that moment to send me an email. It would be no big deal, except for the fact that the flash goes off whenever I receive an email. Cecilia sees this and summons part of her IS and throws a punch at me while screaming. I duck under the punch, but Ichika is not as fast. The fist connects directly with his face, sending him flying. I choose this moment of confusion to GTFO as fast as possible.

"You ruffian! Get back here!" Cecilia shouts from behind me.

"I didn't take a picture! I just got an email!" I shout back at her.

"Wait, Cecilia! You forgot to put your top back on!" One of the other girls shouts.

I hear a scream and turn to see Cecilia on her knees, covering her breasts with her arms.

"Look Cecilia, will you believe me if I let you go through my camera roll?" I say, slowly walking towards her.

"I suppose I would have no other choice then." She says.

"Good. Hey girls! Toss me Cecilia's top." I shout to the girls still at the umbrella.

They oblige and I hand Cecilia her top before turning around. I hear shuffling behind me.

"Alright, you can turn around now." I hear Cecilia say.

I turn around and hand her my tablet. She accepts it and begins scrolling through my pictures. Her face shows a range of shock, awe, and confusion as she sees the contents.

"I don't even understand what most of this is. Who are you exactly?" She asks, handing back my tablet.

"That's not really important. What is important though, is if you saw any pictures of your bare chest." I say.

"I did not. I suppose I will have to believe you."

Cecilia is about to ask another question when Ichika appears, carrying Rin in his arms. We both run over to help. Ichika places Rin down in the sand, where she coughs up a little water.

"Are you alright? Can you breathe?" Ichika asks.

"I'm fine." Rin responds.

"That was quite catastrophic Rin! I shall escort you back to the guest house straight away!" Cecilia says.

Rin begins to put up a fight but Cecilia and another girl drag her away.

"If she's that energetic she's probably okay…" Ichika says.

"You really are a dense prick, you know that?" I say.

"Ichika! David! So this is where you two have been!" I hear Charlotte say.

I turn and immediately have to plug my nose due to a giant nose bleed.

"David! Are you okay!" Charlotte says, running over to me.

"Yeah, don't worry. My blood clots really fast. But never mind that! You look stunning right now!" I say, wrapping my free arm around her.

"Stop it; you'll make me blush…" Charlotte says.

"Don't worry, you only get cuter when you're embarrassed!" I say.

Charlotte now proceeds to blush a bright red.

"So what's the deal with the beach mummy?" Ichika asks.

"Laura, its fine! You can let Ichika see your swimsuit!" Charlotte says encouragingly.

"Nein! I will decide whether or not it is alright!" The muffled voice of Laura says.

"Wait a second! Is that Laura's voice?" Ichika asks.

"But you already put it on! You might as well let him see it." Charlotte says.

"No! Wait! I am still not ready! I must prepare myself for this!" Laura says.

"Huh. Well I guess I have no other choice but to go and show Ichika the art form that is ogling hot girls in swimsuits." I say, wrapping my other arm around Ichika.

"Wait! No!" I hear Laura say as she pulls off her coverings.

She reveals a very small bikini that hugs her form well.

"If you wish to laugh, then go ahead." She says nervously.

"Alright then!" I say before beginning to laugh.

Charlotte responds by elbowing me in the stomach.

"Don't worry about him Laura, he was just kidding." Charlotte says.

"Yeah! You look cute!" Ichika adds.

"You think that I am cute? That is the first time I have been called that. I thank you very much for your input and it is kindly appreciated." Laura says.

"Orimura!" One of the girls from before shouts.

"You promised! Now let's play some beach volleyball!" The one holding the volleyball says.

"Yeah! It's a battle against Orimu! Zap! Bang! Pow!" The last one says.

"Here, catch!" The one holding the volley ball says before throwing the ball to Ichika.

"The only problem is that we have 4 people…" Ichika says.

"Nah, I am going to sit this one out. The last game of volleyball I played ended with a lot of broken limbs." I say.


	9. Chapter 9

"Knock em' dead Charlotte!" I shout from my seat outside the volleyball court.

Charlotte blushes as numerous cat calls erupt from the other girls. I am watching the game when I feel a tap on my shoulder. I look up to see one of the girls from our class.

"Yes? Anything I can do for you?" I ask.

"Um, yes! If you don't mind me asking, what kind of relationship do you have with Dunois?" She asks.

"That's up in the air right now. I'm leaving it up to Charlotte to figure out what exactly we are." I respond.

The girl opens her mouth to ask another quest but is interrupted by Ichika shouting "Laura!"

I look at the court and see Laura laying on the ground with the volley ball on her face. Charlotte and Ichika say a few words to her and she screams and runs into the ocean.

"The fuck happened there?" I ask to no one in particular.

"Ohh! Who brought the volleyballs? That looks like fun!" I hear Ms. Yamada say.

"Would you like to come play with us teacher?" Charlotte asks.

"Sure! Do you want to give the kids a shot Ms. Orimura?" Yamada asks.

I turn to see Ms. Orimura wearing a tight black bikini. She catches my gaze and glares at me.

"Swan! Ten laps when we get back!" She shouts at me.

"What did I do?" I ask.

"You shouldn't be staring at other girls like that! Ms. Dunois, please try to keep your boyfriend in check." She says.

"B-b-boyfriend? Ms. Orimura! I think you misunderstand!" Charlotte exclaims.

"You're the only one here who misunderstands the situation here." Ms. Orimura responds.

One of the girls pipes up as Charlotte looks down at the ground, blushing heavily.

"Ms. Orimura! I'll switch places with you if you want to play!" The girl says.

"What the hell. Let's play." Ms. Orimura says.

* * *

I walk up to Charlotte after the volleyball match ends.

"Hey, Charlotte. Mind taking a walk with me?" I ask.

"S-s-sure! I don't mind at all!" She responds nervously.

I take her hand and begin leading her down the shore. A chorus of cat calls erupts from behind us.

"Geez. Why do they all think we are a couple?" Charlotte asks me.

"I don't know. Maybe because I publically proclaimed my love for you and we kissed in class." I say sarcastically.

"Oh, right." She says.

"Is the thought of being in a relationship with me really that horrible to you?"

"No! Quite the opposite actually! It's just… You know… I have never done this before. My first kiss was only a few days ago…"

"Oh really? Who did you kiss?"

"Who do you think?"

"Ichika?"

"No you idiot! It was with you! When you recalibrated my IS?"

"Oh yeah… I don't like to consider those to be real kisses."

"What? Why?"

"Because that would mean I have kissed a lot of women who are much older than me."

"Pervert."

"Hey! It's not my fault! Teacher made it that way just to spite me!"

"But that doesn't change the fact that I shared my first kiss with you."

"No, I suppose it doesn't. It just changes the time and place."

"I really don't know what I should do…"

"Well I do."

I grab Charlotte by the shoulders and look deeply into her eyes.

"Charlotte Dunois. I am madly in love with you. Please do me the honor of allowing me to take on the title of your boyfriend."

"Um… Can I think about it?"

"I get the feeling that you already know what you want to say but don't know how to say it."

Charlotte nods shyly in response.

"Let me help you then." I say.

I pull Charlotte close and kiss her deeply. I lose track of time and have no idea how long we stand there before breaking apart.

"Yes." She breathes as we part.

"That is the single most beautiful sound I have ever heard. I say, gently caressing her cheek.

Suddenly, a bunch of girls from the school pop out and fire off party poppers.

"Congratulations on being IS Academy's first couple!" They shout.

I scratch the back of my head nervously and Charlotte blushes and looks at her feet. A group of the girls come over and take her by the hands and lead her off to who knows where. She looks back at me pleadingly but I simply shrug, expressing the amount of say I have in the situation. After they go out of sight I grab an inner tube and swim out to where Ichika is floating.

"This is the life." I say, leaning back in my inner tube.

"You've got that right." Ichika sighs.

"So let's get down to business. Remember why I said I was here?"

"To be my personal technician or something?"

"That's right. I hope you like me, because I am going to be sticking around for a while. The whole reason that the UN deployed me here was because the Japanese Government requested a technician that had enough combat skills to also serve as your bodyguard."

"Bodyguard? Why would I need a bodyguard?"

"You don't realize how important you are, do you? You are the first and only human male that can pilot an IS. Do you realize how important that makes you?"

"I guess. Wait, why did you specify that I am the only human male that can pilot them?"

"Oh, did I forget to tell you? I can technically pilot the IS, it would just feel dirty. Like molesting one of my daughters."

"Molesting your daughter? What kind of relation do you have with the IS?"

"I am more or less a father to them. All that bullshit about Teacher building the IS on her own is wrong. They just didn't know that I existed."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Teacher made me. She took all of the best DNA she could find, modified it to make it even better, and made me from all of that. I guess you could say that I am Houki's adopted Nephew."

"Are you ever going to say something that doesn't make me even more confused about who and what you are?"

"Maybe. But you'll probably just get used to it before I actually say something normal."

"This is going to be a long three years, isn't it?"

"Oh ho ho. Don't think you're getting out of it that easily. I'm here to stay. Wherever you go, I go."

"Why does my luck always put me in these situations…"

"Hey! Don't complain about your luck! Guys would kill to have luck like you! You have beautiful women at you beck and call!"

"I guess you're right…"

"I always am." I say with a smirk.


	10. Chapter 10

I am getting stares from all over the room.

"Ichika, am doing something wrong? Am I sitting in a weird way or something?" I ask.

"I'm going to go with the 'or something' choice." He responds.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Maybe the fact that you are eating more than 500 pounds of steak." Charlotte says.

"Are my eating habits really that weird?" I shout.

The door in front of me opens to reveal Ms. Orimura standing there.

"Swan! Ten more laps when we get back!" She shouts.

I groan and fall back. I lay there for a minute to contemplate my life. But then I realize how boring that is and go back to eating. I also notice that Ichika is now feeding Cecilia. The room goes into an uproar of complaints of also wanting to be fed by Ichika. Suddenly, the door is whipped open again.

"For the love of God! Why can't you all just eat your food in silence?" Ms. Orimura shouts.

"Sorry Ms. Orimura." One of the girls says.

"Orimura, stop causing such a racket. Calm it down in here pronto." Ms. Orimura commands.

"Yes ma'am, calming it down." Ichika replies.

"And Swan, that's another ten laps when we get back." Ms. Orimura says.

"I didn't do anything this time!" I protest.

"That's not what I see." She says.

"Fuck it! Might as well give you a bang for your buck!" I say, standing up.

"Swan! What are you doing?"

"Banzai!" I shout, pulling the pin on a paint grenade and throwing it at the ceiling.

* * *

I am walking back to my room after having to scrape all of the paint off of the dining room. As I turn the corner to get to my door I see a strange sight. Charlotte, Houki, Cecilia, Rin, and Laura are all next to my door. They are clearly listening to something so I decide to mess with them. I sneak up behind them and push Cecilia forward. She falls and pushes the rest of the girls through the door.

"What is going on here?" Ms. Orimura asks, getting up from where she was laying on the floor.

"I don't know. I was just coming back to my room when I saw these girls outside. They were distracted so I pushed them through the door." I say cheekily.

"That's another 10 laps when we get home Swan." Ms. Orimura says.

"Figures, I have no regrets about that one." I say.

"Okay idiots. Now what was so interesting about my getting a massage?" Ms. Orimura says while sitting down.

"Oh, you were giving your sister a massage." Charlotte says.

"Yah, that's not we thought at all." Laura adds.

"What did you think we were doing?" Ichika asks.

"Well naturally…" Laura starts, but the rest of the girls quickly cover her mouth.

"Oh nothing!" Rin says.

"Yeah we weren't thinking at all!" Houki adds.

"Well I'm bored. Ms. Orimura, do you mind if I take Charlotte on a walk?" I ask.

"Sure. Dunois, try to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Ms. Orimura says.

"That's easier said than done…" Charlotte says before we leave.

* * *

"Ahh! I slept great last night. How about you Charlotte?" I ask as we walk to the dining room.

"I also slept well. The salty air helps me sleep." She responds.

"Me too." I say.

Suddenly I hear a large explosion nearby. I pull out my pistol and sync up my eyes.

"Charlotte, stay behind me. Only deploy your IS if I tell you to." I say.

"Alright." She says, placing her hand on my shoulder.

I jog to the edge of the building and peek around the corner. The sight that meets me drains all the blood from my face.

"Charlotte, run. Run as fast as you can." I say.

"Is it really that bad?" She asks with a worried tone.

"I would rather have to face a squad of IS rather than go toe to toe with her. Now run."

"D-kun! I know you're there! There is no use in hiding!" A familiar voice calls.

"Shit! She can probably track me using all the stuff inside me." I say.

"So, what do we do now?" Charlotte whispers.

Suddenly I am tackled from behind.

"D-kun! It's been so long! How has my little man been doing?" The voice asks.

"Please let go of me… I can't breathe…" I say in a raspy voice.

"Um David? Who is this?" Charlotte asks.

"This is Tabane Shinonono. My teacher and creator."


	11. Chapter 11

"D-kun! What have you done with your hair! It's covering up your cute little ears!" Tabane says.

"What are you talking about? I can see his ears perfectly fine." Charlotte says.

"Not those ears silly! His cute little fox ears!" Tabane exclaims.

"Teacher, not everyone is as keen on people having animal ears as you are." I say.

"But they're so cute! Please! At least keep them out while I'm here." She says, giving me a mean pout.

"Fine. I'll keep them out while you're here." I sigh with resignation.

"Yay! D-kun is going to show off his cute little ears!" Tabane shouts with glee.

"David? What is she talking about?" Charlotte asks, clearly confused.

"You'll find out in a second." I say, reaching up to my head.

I feel around until I find the medical tape stuck to my head. I pull it off and allow my brown fox ears to pop up. I move them around to get feeling back before turning to face Charlotte.

"Aww! I love seeing D-kun's ears! He is the only person in the world who has real ears!" Tabane says, "Well anyways, I am going to find Houki now! K, bye!"

Tabane skips away, leaving Charlotte and I in an awkward silence.

"So… What do you think?" I ask.

"You have ears? Real ears?" She asks, stunned.

"Yup, as real as any other part of my body." I say, waggling them for emphasis.

"I just have one question. Why?"

"Teacher is obsessed with people having animal ears, that's why she always wears those robot rabbit ears. So, when she made me, she altered my genetic code to make me grow fox ears."

"So wait, where are you from?"

"Like I said, I am from the US. That's where Teacher made me and where I underwent all of my training."

"Sorry, this is just a lot to take in."

"Figures, just know that this doesn't change our relationship. I still love you."

"I know, it's kind of fun learning new things about you."

* * *

"As you can see, everyone with a personal unit has been assembled here." Ms. Orimura says.

"Um, just a minute ma'am, Houki doesn't have a personal unit, does she? And why is David here? And why does he have ears?" Rin asks.

My said ears are currently being stroked by all of the girls here. Ichika was a bit confused at first but he said that they were the least shocking part about me so far.

"Ignore that for now. And Swan, another ten laps for distracting them." Ms. Orimura says.

"Hey, don't blame me for this one! Teacher is the one that made me take them out!" I say in protest.

"Fine, but you still have to do the other 100."

"Yes ma'am."

Ms. Orimura opens her mouth again but is interrupted by the last person I want to see.

"Cowabunga!" Tabane shouts as she slides down the cliff.

Tabane launches herself in to the air, soaring high above the ground.

"CHHHHIIIIIIII-CHAN!" She yells, aiming straight for Ms. Orimura.

"...Tabane." Ms. Orimura says with annoyance.

Ms. Orimura catches Tabane who comes flying over with one hand, grabbing onto her face too as the fingers sank mercilessly into the flesh.

"Yaa Yaa! I really missed you Chi-chan! Let's hug to show our love-fuheh!"

"Shut up, Tabane."

"Mmmn... your iron claw's as merciless as ever."

Actually, she's amazing for being able to clamp down Tabane like that. I should know from experience.

After shouting out lightly, Tabane now turns to Houki.

"Yaa!"

"...Hello."

"Hehehe, long time no see. How long have we not met? A few years? Houki's really grown up, especially the breasts~"

*GANK!*

"I'll beat you up!

"You've already beaten me up...and with a Japanese sword sheath! That's too mean! Houki's soo mean~!"

"Why me?" I mutter.

"By the way Houki, have you met your nephew D-kun?" Tabane inquires.

"Nephew?!" Houki exclaims, looking back between myself and Tabane.

"Don't worry, it's not a blood relation. Tabane is the one who made me." I say.

"Made you?" Houki asks.

"What, who else do you know who would use genetic engineering to put fox ears on a super-soldier?" I ask.

"That actually makes perfect sense…" Houki says.

"By the way, I brought you a present D-kun!" Tabane Exclaims.

"Please tell me it's not like your last present…" I say.

"Nope! Even better! TA-DA!" She says, holding out a metallic bracelet.

"Okay, what does it do?"

"You have to find out! Put it on! Put it on!"

I open the bracelet and lock it on to my left wrist. To my astonishment, it doesn't do anything.

"Wait, this thing isn't going to try to kill me?" I ask.

"Nope! But I still haven't activated it." Tabane says as the touches the face of the bracelet.

"Teacher, what is this going to… MOTHER FUCKER!" I shout as sharp objects pierce the skin around my wrist.

"I figured out a way to make it so you don't have to eat so much! This little bracelet pumps all the nutrients your body needs to maintain the electronics!"

"I am fine with eating a lot. Now how do I take the damned thing off?"

"It fused to your skin silly! You can't take it off!"

"GOD DAMNIT TEACHER!" I shout.

"Oh, looks like someone needs a nap!" Tabane says cheerfully, pulling out a tranquilizer gun.

"Fuck me!" I shout as 5 tranquilizer darts hit me in the chest.

I fall to the ground and struggle to maintain consciousness. Charlotte grabs my hand and props me up.

"Ms. Shinonono, don't you think five tranquilizer darts was a bit excessive?" Charlotte asks, concern in her voice.

"Actually, that doesn't look like enough. He is still conscious." I hear Ms. Orimura say.

"Awww, that's my little fox for you! Here, I'll fix it." I hear Tabane say.

I feel another 5 dull pains in my chest before slipping into unconsciousness.


	12. Chapter 12

**I have way to much fucking fun writing this.**

"Hmm, maybe I shouldn't have knocked D-kun out." I hear Tabane say.

"Yeah, maybe." I say with slurred speech.

"Oh! David! You're awake!" I hear Charlotte say.

I open my eyes and see Charlotte's smiling face.

"I think Teacher's darts were lethal, because I am definitely in heaven right now." I say.

Charlotte blushes and I feel her hand stroke my ears.

"You're not dead; you're lying in my lap." Charlotte says.

"There's a difference?"

"Swan! Stop flirting! We need your help!" I hear Ms. Orimura say.

"But it's so comfortable here…" I say.

"Aww, D-kun is so cute when he's sleeping! But it's time to wake up!" I hear Tabane say.

Electricity arcs through my body, sending searing pain to every inch of me.

"What the hell was that?" I demand.

"Just a cattle prodder!" Tabane says cheerfully.

I sigh deeply before standing up.

"So what's wrong?" I ask.

"Want the long version or the short version?" Ms. Orimura asks.

"Short, sounds like we don't have time for a full report."

"An IS that was being remote controlled went rouge and we have to stop it."

"Makes sense. My little girls love human contact. She probably just wants attention."

"Yeah, well your "little girl" just took down Ichika. We are recovering him and Shinonono as we speak."

"Alright, so what do you want me to do?"

"Can you recover the remote control of the IS?"

"Sorry, but I am afraid that is impossible. I'm sure that the IS has taken precautions to prevent a hijack. Only way I could get control back would be through a manual reboot."

"And what would that take?"

"Taking its shield down to 0. Once it runs out of energy it will shut down in order to prevent further damage. I would be able to reprogram her after that."

"Not sure if that's an option right now. Alright, all of you are on standby until further orders."

We all get up and leave the room. All of the girls have sullen looks on their faces.

"That bad huh?" I ask.

"It's pretty bad, the IS took down Houki and Ichika without missing a beat." Rin says.

"God, I wish I brought some weapons other than my pistol here! I'm useless right now." I say.

Then, I notice a large box outside of my room.

"No… It couldn't be…" I whisper.

"What is it David?" Charlotte asks me.

"I need a crowbar."

"YES! THANK GOD FOR NEXT DAY DELIVERY!" I shout.

"What, it just looks like a bunch of cases to me." Cecilia says.

"Oh contraire, inside these cases are weapons that I had shipped to me from the UNSC's armory. I can do some damage with these babies!" I say, pulling out a particularly large case.

I open the case and admire the beautiful piece inside.

"What is that thing?" Laura asks.

"This my friends, is my kind of anti-material rifle."

"That thing is a rifle?" Charlotte asks.

"Not really, I just use it as one. It technically is a 40 mm cannon that they usually use for AA guns. But I have had it specially modified so that I can use it as a rifle." I say, stroking my new toy.

"If it's a rifle then where's the scope?" Cecilia asks.

"Don't need one. My eyes can more accurately tell me where I am shooting and can also show me where to shoot." I say, still admiring the urban camo finish on the otherwise jet black weapon.

"Ah, so that is how you defeated Charlotte so easily." Laura says.

"It definitely helped, but that wasn't why I won. I won because she was distracted and her moves were predictable. Having the handsome new guy say that you're the most beautiful girl that he is ever seen is enough to distract any girl." I say, finally looking up from the weapon.

Laura bends down and tries to pick up my new weapon, but is unable to make it budge.

"How much does that thing weigh?" she asks.

"They probably got it down to about 1,500 kilograms." I say.

"How can you even lift that?" Cecila asks.

"1. I am genetically engineered. 2. I am biomechanically engineered. 3. My skeleton has been replaced with some metal that is pretty much indestructible. 4. I put on this jump suit before we came here for a reason. It is made out of nano-fiber weave. It also has little nano-bots in the weave itself that lets me manipulate the suit to increase my strength and agility. 5. These biceps aren't just for show." I say, kissing said biceps.

"Pervert." Charlotte says.

"Hey, you're the one to agreed to date said pervert." I retort.

"Okay, I still have a question." Rin says.

"Okay, shoot."

"Why do you have fox ears?"

I sigh.

"I have fox ears for one reason and one reason alone. Teacher thought they would look cute."

"Can you hear through them or anything?"

"Nope! The only thing I can do with them is move them around."

"I do have to admit, they are pretty cute." Charlotte says, stroking my ears.

"Yeah, because the first thing I want people to think when they see a super-soldier busting through a wall or something is 'Aww, his ears are so cute!'" I say sarcastically.

"Speaking of the whole super-soldier thing, why didn't Dr. Shinonono make you a girl so you can pilot the IS?" Cecilia asks.

"I was made 5 years before the IS was debuted. Teacher had no idea about the who only piloted by female thing. And also, what makes you think I can't pilot an IS?" I respond.

"Didn't you say that you couldn't when you faced Ichika?" Laura asks.

"I did no such thing! All I said was that I don't pilot an IS, not that I couldn't."

"Wait, so if you can pilot the most deadly weapon in existence, why don't you?" Rin asks.

I open my mouth to answer but Charlotte starts first.

"He views the IS as his daughters, and they view him as a father. It would be weird for both parties if he piloted one of them." Charlotte says.

"But if you view them as children, why do you specialize in taking them down?" Cecilia asks.

"Do you think that I am the kind of guy who would let his children do whatever the hell they like? No, they needed to know to respect authority. So, as their father, I took it upon myself to discipline them when needed. But of course, seeing as my children are giant killer robots, I had to figure out away to stop them on my own. So I did." I say, pulling a much smaller case out of the box.

"So basically, you take down IS so that they have something to fear if they do something wrong?" Rin asks.

"Pretty much." I say, opening the case.

Inside is a knife. I grab the rubberized hilt and pull it out, admiring the carbon fiber blade.

"Um, why is that knife black?" Cecilia asks.

"Do you guys have anything better to do then nit pick my choice in weapons?" I ask.

The four girls shake their heads.

"Fine! Welcome to Professor Swan's weapon class. Today I will be explaining EVERY FUCKING WEAPON is this box because you guys have nothing better to do. I have a few rules though. 1. No questions. 2. No answers. 3. Shut the fuck up and sit down. 4. If you try to touch one of these babies without my permission, you will die. 5. The golden rule."

"Silence?" Cecilia asks.

"I said no questions! But what the hell golden rule are you talking about? I am talking about the single, fundamental rule that has kept societies from collapsing for thousands of years."

I clear my throat.

"Don't. Be. A. Dick." I say, tapping each one of their heads to emphasize each word.


	13. Chapter 13

"First weapon. This is my new combat knife. It has a rubberized hilt for grip and an 8 inch carbon fiber blade that is serrated on one side. I will be using this for CQB and will often switch between normal and ice pick grips."

I put the knife in the sheath on my leg and grab two more cases out of the box and open them.

"These are 2 Colt 1911s. They are semi-automatic and hold 7 .45 ACP rounds per magazine."

I put these back and pick up another case and open it.

"This is a Desert Eagle XIX. It is also semi-automatic and holds 7 .50 AE rounds per magazine."

I put this back and pull out a larger case.

"This beauty is a Kriss Vector. It is capable of firing 1,200 rounds per minute and holds 25 .45 ACP rounds. It has the ability for single, burst, and fully automatic fire. It is fully customizable and can be used for a variety of situations. Most of the other cases are accessories for this gun."

I choose to sling this weapon across my back and pull out the final large case with a weapon in it.

"This is the Mk. 14 EBR. It functions as a designated marksmen rifle for mid range engagements. It fires 7.62x51 mm NATO rounds and holds 20 rounds per magazine. It is semi-automatic."

I put this back in it's case and draw my pistol.

"This is "Black Death." It fires .45 ACP rounds and holds 23 rounds per magazine. It is semi automatic and has a 13 inch barrel. It is fully customizable and a weapon that I built myself. It is used for close to mid range combat."

I holster "Black Death" and face my "class".

"Alright. That's your lesson for today. Now I have to figure out how to get this in my room..."

* * *

"Charlotte, I want you to bring me above that IS." I say.

"Okay, but what are you planning?" Charlotte asks, flying her IS into the air.

"Just trust me on this one. If anything happens I am more than well off on my own."

We are currently closing in on the rouge IS. I am riding on the back of Charlotte's IS. For this mission I have brought my Vector, "Black Death", and my Desert Eagle. I am wearing a combat vest over my jumpsuit that is packed with ammo.

"Charlotte?" I ask as we reach the apex of our climb.

"What is it?"

"No matter what happens. Know that I love you."

I place my bare hand on her IS's back and order it to restrict Charlotte's movements for twenty seconds. Then, I release my grip and fall.

"DAVID!" I hear Charlotte yell.

I pull out my Deseret Eagle and aim it at the shield that I am about to hit. I fire one shot right before I hit the shield and fly through. I quickly holster my pistol and grab my knife in an ice pick grip. I stab the knife into the "Pilot" of the "Gospel" as I fall. Due to the placement of my strike, the knife bypasses the shield and hits it directly. My knife hits something hard and I jerk to a stop. I grab onto the "Gospel" with my bare hand and try to communicate. But I hear... Nothing. The IS does not respond to my commands. I pull out my Vector and aim it at the base of the "Pilot's" neck.

"Sorry about this girl..." I say as I pull down the trigger.

The bullets tear through the electronics. This warrants a response from the "Gospel". It grabs me and aims its weapon at my head. I watch as a blue light charges at the tip. At the last second, I slam the weapon away. The beam of light grazes my cheek, tearing and cauterizing the skin.

"Laura! Nail it!" I shout into my headset as I pry apart the "Gospel's" hand.

I fall towards the sea as I watch Laura's shell collide with the "Gospel". Then, the shock-wave hits me.

* * *

I awake on a beach. I sit up and draw "Black Death", scanning the area around me. I see no one close. I stand up and check myself for wounds. The only one I find is the new scar I have earned on my cheek. My eyes show me an internal damage report. What they show are injuries that would kill a normal human. Luckily, I am not human nor normal. Multiple organs have burst and I have a good bit of internal bleeding. But, the nanobots in my body along with my natural healing have already. Repaired most of the damage.

I hear an explosion in the distance and see smoke rise. I begin sprinting towards the source.

What I find surprises me. In front of me lies the "Gospel" I found previously. I fire at it once and the bullet impacts the armor. Good, that means its shields are down. I place a hand on the IS and begin the process of rebooting it. After it reboots, I try to communicate with the IS. But all I hear is silence. So I do the only thing I can think of. I pull the electronic body out of the IS and get in. I initialize the manual override that allows me to take direct control of the "Gospel's" mechanical body without mechanical assistance, bypassing the IS itself. I stand up and flex all of the limbs to make sure the bypass worked. Then, I begin rooting around in the system files. What I find breaks my heart.

The IS is gone.

The electronic body killed it.

It all makes sense.

That's the reason the IS didn't respond.

That's the reason the IS was able to attack me outright.

That's the reason I need to kill the bastards who did this to my child.

I dismount the "Gospel" and walk over to the broken electronic body. I cut off the fabric and inspect it's internals. Inside I find two things of interest. One, is a model number with the place of manufacture listed. The second, is a small tracker, invisible to the human eye. Then it all clicks. I pull out my incendiary grenade and place it in the body. I mount the "Gospel" once more and reactivate the mechanical assistance. Then, I take a deep breath and activate the electronic biomechanical implants go into overdrive and I feel raw power flow through my body. The "Gospel" begins to glow and the HUD comes up with a timer that reads 30 minutes instead of shield energy. 30 minutes. That's all I have before the power that my body gives the "Gospel" overloads it. I activate the thrusters and take off. Once I am in the air, I aim and fire at the grenade with the on-board weapons. The ground ignites, turning the sand around it into glass. I watch it burn out and go to inspect. There is nothing left. I take off once again, setting the on-board nav to go back to where we are staying. Then, I get working on breaching the most secure US government systems.

* * *

I find what I am looking for about half-way back. Operation Loose End. A top secret operation designed to create a fake "rouge" IS to find Ichika Orimura and kill him. Should that fail, an IS strike team is to be sent to his location to finish the mission. And it shows me right where this strike team is. I readjust the on-board nav and set an intercept course.

* * *

I find the strike team just as the timer hits 20 minutes. There are 5 IS, flying in a V formation. I slow to a stop in front of them and aim the weapons of my IS. I take a deep breath, and fire.

5 streaks of blue light arc out of my IS. I watch as they strike their targets with deadly accuracy. The beams of light instantly drain the shields and fly right through the pilot's heads, killing them instantly. I quickly fly to each IS as it falls and override the controls to send them back from where they came. But not before leaving a mark that every country has grown to fear. I put a worm inside each IS, designed to breach the countries computer systems and spread a message to every computer in the country. Two words. That's all. A simple message that strikes fear into all who know of it.

"Swan's Call."

* * *

I implant a worm into the US' military network designed to destroy all information regarding the remote control of the IS. As I do so, I arrive at my final destination. The place where I first met this IS. I watch as the timer ticks down to a minute as I come to a stop. I release myself from the IS and jump. I angle my body to bring myself towards the place we are staying before deploying my flight suit. I lock the suit's course and set the on-board nav to take control of the suit itself. I am immobilized immediately and feel small adjustments being made while I glide. But then the moment I have been dreading draws near.

5.

4.

3.

2.

1.

I hear a deafening explosion behind me before being knocked unconscious by the shock-wave.


	14. Chapter 14

Darkness.

I am surrounded by darkness.

But I can hear.

I hear the sound of waves hitting the sand.

I can hear the movements of small animals.

I can hear the movement of the world.

I can feel.

I can feel rocks poking into my back.

I can feel water washing over me.

I can feel pain.

Then, I open my eyes.

* * *

How am I alive? That shockwave should have killed me. But somehow, I'm here. Lying on the beach, just staring at the moon. I try to move, but my body feels heavy. So I just lie here, staring at the moon. But then, I have an idea. I activate the pump on my adrenal gland, releasing massive amounts of pure adrenaline. My body feels electric and I feel all of my pain go away. I stand up and look myself over. By some act of God, I still have all of my weapons. But my combat vest is in tatters around my torso. I cut it off with my knife and begin heading inland. I find a road soon and decide to follow it in the direction I hope is South. I try to activate the onboard navigation in my eyes, but a message appears saying that it has experienced damage and is currently in an auto-repair cycle. So, I try my luck and keep walking.

* * *

I can't believe my luck. I found the place we are staying. All of the lights are out, so I assume everyone here is already asleep. I try to open the door and it swings open easily. I step into the foyer just as the effects of the adrenaline begin to wear off. The pain slowly starts to seep back, making each move more painful than the last. Soon, I collapse onto the ground. Using all of the strength I have left, I un-holster "Black Death" and fire a single shot into the air just before my arm becomes too painful to move. Darkness begins to seep into my vision as I struggle to maintain consciousness. But I am fighting a losing battle. No matter how hard I try, the darkness continues to envelope my mind. Then, I close my eyes and give in to the darkness.

* * *

Name…

My name…

Is…

Why can't I remember? The only thing I can remember is a blonde angel that watches over me.

But…

Her name…

Why can't…

Why can't I remember that either?

"Charlotte, you need to eat. It isn't going to do him any good if you starve yourself." I hear a muffled voice say.

Charlotte. That was the angel's name. I remember that now.

"I can't just leave David here alone." I hear a familiar voice say.

David…

That name…

Seems familiar…

But what was it…

"He'll be fine; Dr. Shinonono said he would be."

Shinonono…

I know that name too…

That's the name…

That's the name of…

Teacher.

That's right, Tabane Shinonono was my teacher and creator.

And I'm…

I'm…

"Fine, but I am going to put "Black Death" in his hand in case he needs it." The familiar voice says before putting something in my hand.

That name…

I know it…

That's…

That's my…

My gun…

I close my hand around the thing in my hand. I am not sure why, but it feels familiar. My fingers move to specific points on it. My forefinger wraps around an object inside and I get the sudden urge to pull on it. I tighten my forefinger and hear a small click come from the thing in my hand.

I'm out of ammo.

That should never happen.

I always have stayed vigilant about that because…

because of…

My training.

That's right, I work for the UNSC as a technician and an anti-IS specialist. My current mission is to assist and protect Ichika Orimura. The only human male who can pilot the IS. But why do I feel that the human part is very important…

I feel a twitch on my head as muscles I forgot I had spasm.

Ears.

I have fox ears.

Teacher made me from modified DNA and gave me fox ears.

But why…

Why can't I remember my name…

"C'mon girls. Swan may just need some space." I hear a gruff voice say.

Swan.

David Swan.

That's… That's me, isn't it?

Fog begins to clear from my head and I remember the events from yesterday.

I bolt up and open my eyes. I hold "Black Death" in both hands out in front of me and scan the room around me. As I do this, I feel something pull on my right hand. I look at it and see an IV. I rip it out along with all of the other wires connected to my body. A shrill beep begins to come from a machine beside me. I hear footsteps in the hall and reach for my knife. But it isn't there. I am no longer wearing my suit and only have a pair of boxers on. A glint catches my eye from under a pile of blankets. I dive at it and pull out my Vector. I quickly check the ammo count and chamber the first round. I sync my eyes with the gun and aim towards the door. The footsteps stop outside the door. I draw a deep breath and watch as the door is opened. The perpetrator sees the gun and dives behind the door frame as I unleash a burst of fire.

"Who's in there Ms. Orimura? Who is shooting?" A voice asks.

"It's Swan! I knew we shouldn't have left his weapons in there!" Another voice responds.

"David's awake?" A familiar voice asks.

My aim falters for a moment. Charlotte. Charlotte is out there. No. No, I must be hearing things. I need to stay focused.

"David! Please don't shoot! It's me, Charlotte!" The familiar voice calls again.

"Dunois! Don't be stupid! He'll shoot you if you try to go in there!"

Another figure appears in the door way. I begin to pull down on the trigger but stop. My heart starts beating in my ears and I drop my gun.

"Charlotte?" I ask, my voice shaking.

"Yes David. It's me." She responds.

"Is it really you?" I ask.

"Yes pervert. It's really me. Now put some clothes on." She says with tears in her eyes.

I remember what happened last night now. I washed up on shore and walked back to where we were staying. I fired off a shot to get their attention as I lost consciousness.

I feel Charlotte tackle me to the ground. Warm tears impact my bare chest.

"Dummy. We thought that you died when Laura fired off that shot. Please never do anything that dangerous again." She says, wrapping her arms around me.

"Too late for that. Laura's shot isn't what put me in this situation." I say, stroking Charlottes hair.

"What did you do?" Charlotte asks angrily.

"My job. I was sent here to protect Ichika, and that's what I did."

Charlotte opens her mouth to ask another question but Ms. Orimura stops her.

"Dunois, that's probably the most you are going to get out of him. He has the highest military clearance in the world. He can't tell that kind of information to a civilian." She says.

"She hit the nail on the head. It's bad enough that I even told you something happened." I say.

Charlotte looks up at me with a tear stroked face.

"Let's go have lunch." She says with a smile.

"Dunois! Swan! Come check out the news! Something big happened!" One of the girls calls to us.

We walk into the room where everyone is crowded around the single television.

"We have gotten reports that the U.S governments most secure databases where hacked last night. We still do not know the extent of the damage but early reports are saying that the only information targeted was about the IS systems. But that is not the only attack the U.S received last night. A computer virus infected every computer in the U.S last night. The attack did not appear to be malicious though, as no information was stolen. The only thing it did was display two words on the screens. 'Swan's Call'. In other news, the U.N has stepped in and demanded that radical changes need to take place in the U.S central government. We are still unaware what caused this sudden demand but will keep you updated on the situation as it progresses. Now, to the weather."

"David…" Charlotte asks.

"Yes?"

"Would you happen to know anything about this?"

"What makes you say that?"

"I don't know. Maybe because you are the only person I know who can do that; the virus said "Swan's Call"; and suddenly the UN starts making demands to the US the day after you go missing."

"There will always be conspiracy theories…" I say smugly.

Suddenly, the news cuts back to the reporter.

"This just in! An anonymous source just released a photo from the IS's that apparently spread the virus. The source says that the US believes that the person in the photo is responsible for both attacks. Let's take a look!"

"Mother Fucker." I say as the TV displays a blurry picture of me wearing the IS armor.

I would try to pass it off as someone who looks like me if it weren't for one unmistakable trait. You could clearly see my ears. The entire room turns to look at me.

"God damnit Teacher. This is why you don't put fox ears on a super-soldier."


	15. Chapter 15

"Man, I am so glad its summer vacation!" I say as I fall back on the couch.

I managed to defuse the incident at the beach without much difficulty. And by me, I mean a strike team from the UN that was sent to verify my condition. And by defuse, I mean everyone was sworn to secrecy.

"I know right! This semester was crazy." Ichika says from the kitchen.

"By the way, thanks for letting me stay with you for the summer."

Ichika laughs at this.

"What do you mean 'let you'? You threatened to lock me up in a safe house in Antarctica if I didn't let you stay with me."

"Eh, potato tomato."

"What is that even supposed to mean?"

We are interrupted by a knock at the door.

"David can you get that? I don't want lunch to burn."

"Aye captain!" I say, giving a mock salute.

I walk over to the door and look out the peep hole. Outside I see Charlotte holding some bags.

"What's the password?" I shout through the door.

"I brought food." She says, holding up the bags.

I whip open the door and pull her into the house.

"Geez David, you could have just let me walk in." Charlotte says, handing me the bags.

"Pfft! Like that would be any fun!" I say.

"Charl is that you?" Ichika calls from the kitchen.

"Oui! I brought some groceries because I figured David ate all of your food." Charlotte responds.

"No I think we still have some… How the hell did you empty the entire pantry already?" Ichika asks.

"Lunch was taking too long so I had a snack!" I say cheekily.

"It's a good thing that the UN is covering your living expenses…" Ichika sighs.

"That and Charlotte knows me well enough to know my eating habits. I couldn't have asked for a better girlfriend!" I say, wrapping Charlotte in a bear hug.

"Charl, have you eaten yet? I made curry." Ichika asks.

"I have not, thank you for the invitation." She says as we walk into the kitchen.

"Um, Ichika? Why are you making two pots?" Charlotte asks.

"Is that even a question?" Ichika asks.

Charlotte looks at me and I give her a smirk.

"No, I probably should have guessed."

"Man that curry was good!" I say, wiping my mouth with my napkin.

"I know that you told me before hand, but I still can't believe that you drank that entire pot of curry." Ichika says.

"I thought it was pretty spicy." Charlotte says.

"I've got a fire in my belly now!" I shout.

A large grumble comes from my stomach.

"Maybe in more ways than one…" I say before running into the bathroom.

"What the hell happened while I was in the bathroom?" I ask.

I just walked in on Ichika playing a strange board game with Charlotte, Houki, Rin, Cecilia, and Laura.

"They all showed up while you were in there." Ichika says, face contorted in concentration as he shapes some clay.

"What are you even playing?" I ask.

"It's a German game where you have to make something out of clay and everyone else has to guess what it is." Laura says.

"Wow. That sounds. Fun." I say in a monotone voice.

"Feel free to join in!" Charlotte says.

"I think I'll just do some weapon maintenance in my room. Ichika, try not to have a 5-way while I'm gone." I say, watching all the girls but Charlotte blush.

"A five-way?" Ichika asks.

"I'll tell you when you're older."

* * *

"David! We are going out to get some groceries for dinner! Want to come with?" Ichika yells up.

"Give me a minute! If I stop now there might not be a house when you get back!" I respond.

I am currently loading the bullets that I had the school make for me with my special blend of thermite. It is a very delicate process where one wrong move could burn down the entire block. Especially since I made 50 pounds of it. The rusty looking dust is currently residing in a large bucket. I slowly pour the thermite into the bullets before sealing them and putting them back in the cartridges. I put the final of the 500 cartridges into a weapons locker along with the rest of the thermite before locking it and heading downstairs.

"David, what exactly were you doing?" Ichika asks, concern in his voice.

"I would show you but I don't want us to get arrested."

* * *

I walk up to the large man standing behind the counter of the deli.

"Is there anything I can do for you sir?" The man asks, polishing a large butcher's knife.

"Yes, can I have 500 pounds of your finest steak?" I ask.

The man stops polishing his knife and gives me a strange look.

"Is this some kind of prank?" He asks, twirling the knife in his hand.

"Not at all! I need it for dinner!" I say, unfazed by the knife.

"Are you having a huge party or something? If so, you should call a caterer, not come to the grocery store."

"Nope, it's just for me!"

The man slams the knife down into the cutting board. Charlotte visibly flinches at this and grabs my left arm.

"Either stop kidding around or get out of my deli." He says, anger in his eyes.

"That's no way to treat a customer! You scared my girlfriend!"

"This is how I treat idiots who try to get a cheap laugh on social media by pranking people."

"So… Is that a no on the 500 pounds?"

The man pulls his knife out of the cutting board.

"Get out of my deli." He says.

"All I want is dinner! I thought I had it shipped here!" I shout, drawing the attention of one of the younger assistants in the deli.

"Um, sir?" He says. "We did actually get a shipment of 500 pounds of steak for pick up today."

The blood drains from the large man's face. "You're telling me this little punk is serious?" He asks.

"I'm afraid so."


	16. Chapter 16

**Bit of a shorter chapter. No particular reason other than it was a good place to stop.**

"So let me get this straight. Even after Cecilia just blew up what she was making, you want me to try to cook?" I ask, sitting up on the green couch in the living room.

"Yeah, c'mon David! It'll be fun!" Ichika calls from the crowded kitchen.

All of the girls shoot me an angry look and I hold my hands up in surrender.

"Is Ms. Orimura home?" I ask.

"No, Chifuyu shouldn't be back until later." Houki says.

I get up and walk to the front door.

"Fine! But I am going to go get some supplies first. If youneed me, I'll be in the backyard." I say, opening the door.

"I think we are going to regret this decision…" I hear Charlotte say as I close the door.

* * *

"David…" Ichika asks me nervously.

"What? I'm busy." I say, flipping up my welding mask.

"Where did you get the washing machine?"

I look down at the washing machine that I was welding a sheet of metal on to.

"Found it."

"Where?"

"Definitely not in the IS Academy laundry room."

"I thought that looked familiar. How did you manage to steal a washing machine from the Academy?"

"A magician never reveals his secrets." I say, flipping the welding mask back down.

* * *

"What sort of evil contraption is that?" Cecilia asks.

"This," I say, patting my makeshift grill, "Is what used to be a washing machine. I welded some metal on top and cut some ventilation holes in it so I could use it to cook."

"Okay then… What's in the bucket?"

I lift up the bucket and set it on the grill.

"This is about 50 pounds of thermite."

"What in the devil is thermite?"

"Let's just call it "fuel" for my purposes." I say as I pour some thermite into the grill.

* * *

"GATHER ONE AND ALL! IT IS TIME FOR PROFESSOR SWAN'S COOKING CLASS!" I shout from on top of my grill.

"Is anyone else really scared right now?" Rin asks from where everyone is standing on the porch.

"Yes." The group replies unanimously.

"Now! Remember class, I have a few rules. 1. No questions. 2. No answers. 3. Shut the fuck up and sit down. 4. If you try to touch the grill without my permission, you will die. 5. The golden rule."

"Silence?" Ichika asks.

"I SAID NO QUESTIONS! And why does everyone keep saying that silence is the golden rule? I am talking about the most fundamental rule in society, the single rule that can bring down entire civilizations if broken. Don't. Be. A. Dick."

The group face palms and sits down.

"Now! The first step in any good meal is the meal itself! Today we will be cooking this beauty!" I say, holding up my desired meal.

"Is that… A platypus?" Laura asks.

"The one and only! I ordered one a little while ago and it just got here!" I say, jumping off the grill and slapping the platypus on it.

"Step two!" I shout, lighting a magnesium flare, "Preheat you oven to 5000o Celsius."

"What?" The group shouts as I drop the flare into the grill and run.

A sizzling sound comes from the grill as the sides of the washing machine begin to glow red.

"David, what did you put in there?" Charlotte asks nervously.

"My own special blend of thermite." I say with a Cheshire cat smile.

"That would explain why the washing machine is melting…" Laura says.

I look back at my grill and see that the sides of the washing machine are starting to melt away.

"Sweet! This turned out better than I thought!" I say excitedly.

"You were supposed to cook something… Not make a molten pool of metal in my backyard…" Ichika says, frustrated.

"Hey, you're the ones who asked me to. What did expect?"

"I was hoping for steak…" Rin says with disappointment.

The rest of the girls nod in agreement. Ichika looks around, bewildered by their reaction.

"Wait, you guys are more concerned about not getting steak than the washing machine that is melting in my backyard?"

"Correction, the melted washing machine in your backyard." Houki says.

I turn around and see that where there used to be a washing machine, now only exists a pool of molten metal with a large lump in the middle.

"Right! Now the most important part! I have to get the platypus out!" I say, grabbing the spear I set against the house earlier.

I walk to the edge of the pool of metal and stab the spear into the lump in the middle. As I lift the lump out of the pool, all of the metal drips off. What is left is a perfectly cooked platypus.

"HOW THE HELL IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?" Ichika shouts, staring at the platypus on the end of my spear.

"I told you before and I'll tell you again. A magician never reveals his secrets."


	17. Chapter 17

**Decided to show you guys exactly why David is Ichika's bodyguard.**

"What the hell do you idiots think you're doing?" I hear a gruff voice say behind me.

"Hi Ms. Orimura, we were just having a cookout..." I say nervously while turning around.

"Then why is there a pool of metal in my backyard?" She asks, more than a hint of irritation in her voice.

"Funny story. That is from an alien spacecraft that crashed here. Would you like some grilled Platypus?" I say, backing up.

"Swan, how much if a fool do you take me for?"

"Not much, I was just buying time." I say as I pull out a tranquilizer gun and shoot her in the chest.

"Did you just shoot Chifuyu with a tranquilizer?" Ichika asks.

"I did."

"You realize you are completely screwed when she wakes up."

"Not if I quickly clean all of this up and convince her it was a dream."

* * *

"So… Why are we in a bank?" Ichika asks, looking around at the polished marble tiles on the ground.

Said bank is a subsidiary of a Swiss bank that I do a lot of business with. They are very well off and can afford lavish decorations. The bank floor is entirely made of marble and marble columns reach up to the high ceiling. The tellers' stations are all made of a dark, rich, black bamboo composite. Gold etchings decorate the walls along with a good amount of modern art. I listen to the sound of our footsteps echo through the building as we walk to the teller's stations. The bank has a decent amount of people in it but is not overly crowded.

"I needed to get some stuff from a safety deposit box from Switzerland so I had them ship it here." I say, twirling the ornate silver key on my finger.

"You can do that?"

"Ha, for the amount of business I do with them, they'll do pretty much anything."

I flash my identification card to the teller and she pulls out a fingerprint scanner. I place my left thumb on it and hear a small electronic ping as my identification is confirmed.

"It's nice to have you here again Mr. Swan. Your deposit box is in room number three." The young female teller says.

"Thank you." I say before leading Ichika to the room.

"What exactly do you need to get that badly?" Ichika whispers as I place I thumb on a small sensor outside the heavy oak door.

The door lets out a loud click and swings open.

"You'll see in a second."

Ichika shuts the door behind us and I sit down in front of the safety deposit box. It is exactly ten inches wide, ten inches long, and 5 inches high. I insert my key into the lock and open the box. The box is filled with black foam and contains a SIG P224 and two magazines. I pull out the pistol and insert a magazine before chambering the first round and turning the safety on.

"This was the pistol I used during training. It is a compact pistol meant for concealed carry that fires .357 SIG rounds. It holds 12 rounds per magazine and is semi-automatic." I say.

I hold the gun out to Ichika.

"This gun is now yours. I have already gotten you cleared for concealed carry under a UN permit."

"But I don't even know how to fire a gun." Ichika replies nervously, taking the gun into his hands.

"I will be teaching you. I have already been cleared to give you lessons in the IS Academy's facilities."

I pull out my old holster for it from my back pocket.

"Put this on and keep the gun in it. There is a pocket on the side to keep the second magazine."

"O-o-okay" Ichika says nervously, taking off his belt and sliding the holster on to it.

Suddenly, I hear two shots go off from nearby.

"Ichika. Stay in here and don't make a sound." I say, un-holstering my Colt 1911s.

"What about you?" He asks.

I turn around and flash him a grin.

"This is what I was sent here to do. Sit back and let me do my job."

"Wolf, go check out the back rooms for any stragglers." I hear a gruff voice say.

"Got it boss." A closer voice says.

I holster my pistols and un-sheath my knife from my leg. I hold the knife in an ice pick grip in my right hand and slowly walk towards the turn of the wall. I crouch there and wait for "Wolf" to get near. I listen to his footsteps getting closer and closer. Just as I see him turn the corner, I plunge my knife through his lower jaw. The knife glides easily through his brain and skull, exiting at the top of his head. Needless to say, he is dead instantly. I catch his Glock-18 in my left hand as he drops it and drag him back behind the wall. I lay him on his back softly and pull my knife out of his skull. It is covered with blood and bits of brain. I grab part of his shirt and wipe my knife clean before sheathing it. I place the Glock on his chest before un-holstering my pistols once again. I approach the wall again and peek around it. I see one man behind the tellers' stations, 2 in the main area watching the hostages, and one covering the door. I sync my eyes to my pistols and see two targeting reticules appear in my vision. I take a deep breath and open the pump on my adrenal gland. Electricity begins to race through my body as I set around the corner. Time slows as I aim my left pistol at the man behind the tellers' station. I pull down on the trigger as I aim at the man on the left in the main area with my right pistol. I hear a shot ring out from my left pistol as I pull on the trigger on the right. I quickly move my aim on my left pistol over the man covering the door as a shot rings out from my right pistol. As I pull on the trigger on my left pistol, I aim my right at the last man. I pull the trigger on the right as a shot rings out from the left. A final shot rings out from my right pistol as I see the men I have shot begin to collapse. I close the pump on my adrenal gland as I holster my pistols again. 4 shots. 4 men. 4 kills. I quickly retrieve Ichika from the room and lead him out as the police arrive. They attempt to stop me but I flash them my UNSC identification before walking Ichika back to the house.


	18. Chapter 18

"You just killed five people…" Ichika says, clearly stressed.

"I don't see why your so surprised about this." I say, twirling my knife in one hand.

We have just gotten back to Ichika's house. I changed into a black flannel shirt and some jeans because my other clothes got stained with blood. When I came back into the living area, Ichika was pacing back and forth. I am currently laying on the couch.

"How are you so unfazed by this? 5 people who were alive are now dead because of you!"

"Yeah, I have killed before and I'll probably kill again. It's just a part of my life."

"You've killed people before this?"

"Yeah? I killed five people while we were at the beach too."

"What?"

"Yeah, I got some information about an attempt on your life so I took the IS you guys brought down and killed them."

"Why? Isn't there a better way?"

"Look Ichika, I am not about to debate over the morals of what I do. I have one job, protect you. I am well within my operations parameters when I kill someone who poses an immediate danger to you."

"I don't care about your mission parameters! You kill people and that's wrong! Even if it is for my sake!"

I sit up and sheath my knife.

"Listen Ichika. Since it doesn't seem like I got this through your thick skull the first time, I'll tell you again."

I stand up and grab Ichika by the shoulders. He looks at me for a moment before diverting his gaze.

"Look me in the eyes when I am talking to you." I growl.

He looks at me, anger brewing in his eyes.

"Right now, whether you like it or not, you are debatably the most important person on the planet. You are the very first human male to be able to pilot an IS. That makes you a very powerful asset to your allies. But, it also makes you a very big threat to your enemies. These people don't care about who you are as a person. You have a strategic value to them and that's it. People who think they can use you, want you protected. Those who think that you can't be used, want to cross you off. So don't you ever, even for a second, question the lengths I have to go to make sure you are safe. I don't like killing people, honestly. But we have to fight fire with fire. I have to be able to deal as much if not more damage as the enemy. So if I have to resort to killing, so be it. As long as you're safe, I can deal with whatever hell awaits me."

"..."

"Sorry, that got a bit gay at the end."

"I can't stop you can I?"

"Do you want to spend the rest of the summer in Antartica? I am completely serious about that safe house."

"No... Just, try not to kill people when you don't have to."

"I don't go out of my way to begin with."

* * *

We walk out of the firing range at the IS Academy after a 4 hour long session of firearms training.

"How can you fire two of those things?" Ichika asks, his blue tee shirt drenched with sweat.

"I don't understand how you can get that sweaty and tired after shooting a pistol for 3 hours. Do you even lift bro?" I ask, my white button up as fresh and crisp as ever.

"When do you think I have time for weight training during school? I spend all my time trying to catch up with everyone in the IS." He pants.

I flash him a sadistic smile.

"But it's summer right now… That means you have plenty of time, right?"

"Please, don't do this to me."

"This is for your own good… And my enjoyment."

"I thought you were supposed to be my friend…"

"Hey, your protection comes first. Then food, then weapons maintenance, then Charlotte, and then our friendship!"

"Wow, so glad that I am so far up your list of priorities…" Ichika says sarcastically.

"Hey! You should be honored! Our friendship dethroned making new weapons!"

* * *

"This is pitiful Ichika. I thought you would at least be able to do better than this."

We are currently in the IS Academy gym. Rubberized flooring is all around, with a lot of assorted workout equipment. Ichika is currently on the floor, panting after doing 20 curls with 2 40 pound dumbbells.

"You. Expect. Too. Much. I haven't done this before." Ichika pants.

"Come on, get up. We're done for today." I say, offering him a hand.

Ichika grabs my hand and I pull him up. We both walk to the locker rooms where Ichika takes a shower and I check the UNSC weapons catalogue.

* * *

"It's only 2 o'clock. What should we do for the rest of the day?" I ask Ichika as he changes into street clothes.

"I do need to buy some new clothes; we could go to the mall."

"What do you need new clothes for?"

"Maybe because you accidently set my suitcase on fire when we left school."

"Hey, you're the one who mistook that incendiary grenade for your ball."

"You were the one who left a grenade on my bed!"

"Touché."

"You should probably get some new clothes too, didn't you use most of your clothes to test the effectiveness of those thermite bullets you made?"

"Yeah… Good times…"

"If by 'good times' you mean almost burning down the IS Academy shooting range, then yes."

* * *

"How did you manage to screw up shopping so badly…" Ichika asks as we exit the mall.

"Hey, we got new clothes didn't we?" I ask, holding up my four shopping bags.

"You broke a man's arm!"

"Hey, that was his fault! He shouldn't have snuck up on me and grabbed my shoulder!"

"He was a sales attendant trying to find out if we needed help!"

"That's no excuse!"

"And then you pulled out your pistols!"

"I thought we were under attack!"

"By what? Mall cops and sales attendants?"

"Hey, the real police did come!"

"Because they thought you were robbing the store!"

"We paid for our stuff right? No harm no foul."

"You just threw your credit card at the cashier and told him to charge it for the clothes while you were pointing your pistols at the police outside!"

"I thought they were dirty cops in cahoots with the sales attendants!"

"You shot the hostage negotiator in the kneecaps and used him as a shield!"

"He was the one who demanded that I either drop my weapons or be shot on sight!"

"You set off a smoke grenade and incapacitated the entire police squad!"

"What do you expect? They were putting you in immediate danger!"

"Because they thought we were robbing a store!"

"Hey, all's well that ends well."

"But it didn't end well! All you did was hold up you UNSC badge and make the captain call off the operation! And then you knocked the poor guy out!"

"He could have been a dirty cop waiting to shoot us as we walked away!"

"Boys… What in the hell happened in there?" I hear a gruff feminine voice ask.

"Um… Nothing?" I respond as I turn to face Ms. Orimura.

"Hmmm, then how do you explain the unconscious police force outside of a men's clothing store."

"It was someone else?" I say.

"Swan, 100 laps when we get back to school."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

"How the hell did you convince me to do this?" Ichika shouts from beside me.

"I told you it would be a good experience!" I shout as I pop out from behind our cover and shoot 5 men before ducking back down.

We are currently in the woods playing a 2 day game of paintball capture the flag. Our team decided that the best plan of action was to send out a small 10 man team out to scout while the remaining forty defended our flag. But, due to the stupidity of our teammates, Ichika and I are the only ones left on the scouting team. We are currently hiding behind a fallen tree as we are bombarded by the remaining men on the enemy team's scouting party who are holed up in an old cabin.

"How is two guys versus twenty a good experience?"

"Hey! Its only 15 now!"

As I say this, I pop out again and take out two guys who were out of cover.

"Make that 13." I say, ducking back down.

As the paintballs continue to bombard our cover, I come up with an idea.

"Ichika, I want you to provide covering fire. I'll be back in a minute." I say before dashing off.

I hear paintballs impacting the trees around me as I run through. I hold my gun in my right hand and return fire, taking out 3 more men. I adjust my course and begin running full tilt towards the cabin, taking cover behind the wall. I peek around the corner and see that the five men there are distracted by Ichika firing at them. I run out and shoot them in their sides, earning many swears thrown my way.

"Alright Ichika! Move up to the cabin!" I shout.

"Alright!" Ichika shouts, vaulting over the tree and running to the cabin.

Suddenly, a loud beeping comes from our watches and from inside the cabin.

"Well I guess that's it for today. We can set up camp with whoever is still in the cabin." I say, flipping the safety on my gun on.

I walk with Ichika to the front of the cabin and open the door.

"Hey guys! Mind if we crash with you guys to… Are you fucking serious?" I say.

Inside the cabin is the last thing I expected. The five remaining enemies in the other scouting party are none other than Charlotte, Houki, Rin, Cecilia, and Laura. They are currently pooling together what they brought in their backpacks for dinner in the living area.

"Hi David! It's good to see you!" Charlotte says, setting her stuff down and walking over.

I give her a hug and a kiss before wrapping my arm around her waist.

"Let me guess. Ms. Orimura told Houki that we were doing this and you all decided to come."

The four girls blush and turn away. Charlotte gives me a little poke in the side and mouths 'Don't mess with this.'

"Right then, let's get dinner started! We can worry about chit chat later!"


	19. Chapter 19

**I know that this a bit of a weird place to do this, but I will be taking a short break so that I can read the light novels so I can supplement my knowledge. I have only watched the anime so far and think this is a good plan of action. Be back soon!**

Everyone is looking at me quizzically as I eat. I try to ignore it but get fed up.

"What is it this time? Why is something always wrong when I eat?" I ask.

"It's just…" Rin starts.

"You know…" Houki says.

"You usually eat an entire cow worth of food." Laura finishes bluntly.

I look down at the bento of salad that I brought. Then I hold up my left wrist.

"Remember this little fucker?" I ask.

"Isn't that the band that Dr. Shinonono gave you?" Cecilia asks.

"Yup, and as much as I hate to admit it, it works. Mostly."

"Mostly?" Charlotte asks.

"Yeah, it gives me enough to power my internal biomechanical implants, but that's it. I still have to eat more usually to support my organic body."

"So you don't have to eat excessive amounts of food anymore?" Ichika asks.

"Again, I said mostly. I will still have to eat a lot occasionally to store up backup energy."

"Man, I was not expecting a cold snap." I say, leaning against the wall in a light tee shirt and gym shorts.

"How are you not dying from the cold?" Ichika asks from the middle of the girls, who are cuddling together for warmth.

"The stuff in my body produces more than enough heat to maintain my core temperature in all conditions."

"I really hate you sometimes."

"Not my fault!"

I grab all of the sleeping bags and begin zipping them together to create large pouches. I stitch the open holes together with thread and end up with one sleeping bag big enough for 5 and one big enough for two.

"Wait, what do you think you are doing?" Cecilia asks.

"Making sure you all don't freeze in the middle of the night. Now, everyone strip." I say as I pull off my shirt.

"What?" The girls shout in unison.

"Listen, clothes will keep body heat to yourself. If you take off your clothes and huddle up with others, your combined body heat will be hotter." I say, pulling off my gym shorts.

I am about to pull off my underwear when a loud, "No!", erupts from the group. I turn to them in annoyance.

"What is it now?" I ask.

"Can we at least keep our underwear on?" Ichika asks nervously.

"Fine pansy. You can keep your underwear on. Now, everyone but myself and Charlotte will be in the larger sleeping bag."

"What, why?" Houki asks, sporting a heavy blush.

"For your sake. If I am in the same sleeping bag with seven other people, you all may overheat rather than stay warm. If it is just me and Charlotte, I can provide heat comparable to being with the five of you."

"I find this arrangement perfect." Laura says, stripping into her underwear and climbing into the larger sleeping bag.

"Well wife? Are you coming?" Laura asks.

"Are you sure that this is the only way?" Ichika asks.

"I could always set the forest on fire." I say.

"Sleeping bags it is." He says, stripping down and sliding into the sleeping bag next to Laura.

"Well girls? There is only one spot left next to Ichika, you had better act fast." I say, climbing into my own sleeping bag.

The remaining three exchange looks and begin stripping as fast as possible. Houki gets in first, securing the spot next to Ichika. Rin gets in next to her and Cecilia gets in next to Laura.

"Well Charlotte? I'm sure that you're getting cold out there. Come on and get in the sleeping bag." I say.

This gets Charlotte out of her stupor and she quickly strips and climbs in next to me. I pull her close and feel her bra press against my bare flesh.

"You know, I never thought you were a pink lace kind of girl." I whisper into her ear.

She blushes but snuggles closer to my chest before I fall asleep.

"Hmmm, so now for the awkward part..." I say, leaning against the doorway.

"What do you mean awkward? You literally jumped out of your sleeping bag, grabbed our paintball guns, and are now aiming them at the girls. Who, by the way, are half naked!" Ichika shouts from behind me.

"Alls fair in love and war..." I say.

"Is there no other way we can do this?" Charlotte asks nervously.

"I guess, but it would be kind of a dick move."

"What?" The five girls ask in unison.

"We could always go rouge, steal both flags, and make this cabin our base."

"Is everyone ready?" I ask.

"Yeah, but there is something moving outside." Houki says.

I peek out the window and see people from the girl's team running back with our team's flag. I aim my gun and quickly take down the five man team. They drop the flag and I quickly run out and retrieve it. I sprint back to the cabin and hand the flag to Ichika.

"You five stay here. Defend the flag at all costs. I'll be back soon." I say, walking out the door.

"What do you plan on doing?" Charlotte asks.

"I am going to go get the other flag."


End file.
